


hell’s little angel

by jjokkiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ?????, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Hoseok, Feelings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, demon!Kihyun, kihyun is really thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Kihyun, despite arguably being the thirstiest demon on the face of the planet, actually sort of has feelings. And, he doesn’t know how to deal with them, when it comes down to it.





	hell’s little angel

**Author's Note:**

> _for the lovely jo ♡_ ; happy, happy birthday! i love you, heh. it's been nearly five months in the making, but we're here now. i hope you have the best day ever!
> 
> i hope anyone who stumbles upon this enjoys, heh.

Angels were always so gentle, sweet and kind. They were delicate beings who, to the very core of their existence, valued peace and everything that was harmonious. They were supposed to be the perfect beings with absolutely no flaws, who wanted nothing but the best for the rest of the universe and whatever would bring a tranquil utopia (or at least, that’s what demons were taught about angels. After all, there had to be some type of reasonable explanation behind why everyone praised angels, but no one paid demons any mind). There was a special kind of purity about them that made them simply so amiable— _so admirable_ —to the humans who knew nothing about how angels lived. But, Yoo Kihyun was willing to bet on his wicked wings that, if it was all really up to them, they would want nothing more than to live a life far away from demons—far away from the likes of _him_.

And he could be so damn sure of his assumption, because—from his impeccable view, across the room from a pretty angel—he could see the way Shin Hoseok’s brows furrowed in an attempt at concealed discomfort, when Kihyun rested his cheek in his palm and leaned across his desk, blatantly staring at the dark-haired angel. He never really took his eyes off of the angel, when they were near one another. Hoseok always attracted Kihyun’s attention, simply because he swore _no angel should look so sinfully beautiful._ Perhaps, it was the attention that made him uncomfortable, but Kihyun was certain that there was something more to it than the sheer effect of the staring.

(Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Kihyun’s dark eyes were half-lidded as he eyed the pretty angel.)

It definitely had more to do with the fact that Kihyun had _intentions_ behind his actions. Intentions which Hoseok was so very aware of, and intentions that he was so much more willing to ignore. Perhaps, it was for the sake of their professional relationship. Kihyun was sure that Hoseok would say something like that, if Kihyun asked him.

But, if he ever really wanted to ask, then Kihyun would be prepared to chide the angel; _“I thought angels weren’t supposed to lie?”_ he’d ask with a wicked grin on his lips, because Hoseok’s exasperated—and slightly shaky (if Kihyun wasn’t relying entirely on his imagination)—sighs when Kihyun gently placed an unnecessary on his bicep, when they were discussing something on Hoseok’s computer screen, proved that it was so much more than just trying to keep their relationship professional.

It was almost like Hoseok was trying to restrain himself from doing anything related to Kihyun—and Kihyun would want nothing more than for Hoseok to act on all of his hidden temptations. The demon worked at his goal, slowly, doing his best to lure out everything inside of Hoseok that an angel would deem as _impure_ ; doing his best in baiting the angel to have a taste of _desire_.

They’d been co-workers for months, now, and the original horror in Hoseok’s eyes when Kihyun walked into the office and their boss had set up his desk had already faded. Apparently, along with Hoseok’s initial impression of him, the angel had also deemed that he smelled of demon (despite his effort to dress like he were an innocent human; maybe even an angel—one of the angels who liked reading books, it seemed with how thick his fake glasses frames were).

At first, the angel was interesting to him, not because of the ethereal aura around him that practically screamed to the universe that he was an angel, but because he always seemed to be on edge when Kihyun was near him. He looked the part of ‘terribly uncomfortable to be breathing the same air as a demon’, especially when the entirety of said demon’s aura seemed to contrast so harshly with his appearance. Making Hoseok’s life difficult—with simple things, such as standing a little too close to him—was the thrill of his first few weeks of employment at the office.

But, the angel had gotten used to his presence, all too quickly, and he didn’t look like a terrified kitten every time Kihyun glanced in his direction, anymore.

Strangely enough, Kihyun didn’t simply lose interest in him after that.

And usually, Kihyun wouldn’t ever hold so much interest in an _angel_ , because they were prudes and never wanted anything to do with him. But, Hoseok had strong arms, and a terribly strong will to be so damn _good_ that it should have be sickening to a demon like Kihyun. Yet, all it really did for him was strike a match and lit that strong, burning desire to make him _his._

Kihyun made his intentions obvious enough—coquettishly fluttering his lashes when his eyes met with Hoseok’s; running his tongue across his lips, before flashing a flirtatious smile. His charm was exemplary, and a significant majority of his fellow demons’ skills paled drastically in comparison to his ability to entice. And had it been anyone else— _anyone at all_ —he would have already broken them down and had them trailing after him, craving him for everything that he was.

Unfortunately for Kihyun, despite all of his skills and confidence in everything he knew he could do, his interest really had to have been piqued by an _angel_ —an angel with an annoying dedication to all the _purity_ that his kind stood for.

“Mr. Yoo,” came Hoseok’s voice from across the office. Kihyun immediately tuned into the sound of the angel’s voice, humming softly in response to his name being called—easily responding to the rare attention that Hoseok handed to him. “Could you please stop staring at me? It’s very difficult to focus on my work when I can both feel and see you staring directly at me, like that.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes, feeling slightly annoyed, as he spun his chair around to turn back to his own computer screen. _Eventually, he’d get his way._

 

 

 

Minhyuk was always annoying. Minhyuk was the most annoying, especially to Kihyun. He was always standing outside their little hideout (read: shared apartment that was secretly a gate to Hell), waiting for Kihyun to come home from work. He was always waiting for Kihyun to materialize out of thin air and poof into existence, looking positively irritated and displeased with the entire universe, with a cigarette between his lips and a sickening smile.

Today was certainly no exception. If there was anything that Kihyun could count on to _not_ disappoint him, it would be counting on Minhyuk to annoy the fuck out of him, as soon as he got home from work.

“How’s your pretty angel boy?” the blue-haired demon asked, exhaling a puff of smoke into the air and grinning.

Kihyun narrowed his eyes, moving to get around Minhyuk and get to the door.

Minhyuk grin dimmed and he raised an eyebrow at Kihyun, “Not good? Did he ignore you, again?”

Sometimes, Kihyun wanted to take the lighter from Minhyuk’s hands and smash it into Minhyuk’s face. Some people wanted to see the world burn down into flames; Kihyun would be satisfied with just seeing Minhyuk burn.

“He still doesn’t want to fuck me,” Kihyun replied, expression dark. He shot Minhyuk a glare. “Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you happy?”

Minhyuk held up both of his hands in defense, lips pursed into a small frown. “Hey, I wasn’t trying to attack you. I was just curious about your little romance.” There was a moment of silence, before Minhyuk arched his eyebrow and opened his mouth to ruin any bit of sympathy that Kihyun suddenly developed in his dead heart for having snapped at him. “Must really suck to have a crush on an angel, huh?”

“I’ll kill you,” Kihyun threatened, eyes flashing at the older man. Minhyuk made a face.

“I’m your senior,” Minhyuk replied. “That’s disrespectful.”

“As if you have any sense of what _respect_ is,” Kihyun retorted, rolling his eyes.

“The higher-ups wouldn’t be very pleased with you being so mean to me,” Minhyuk quipped. “I’m your senior.”

Kihyun made a face, “Like the humans say: _fuck the police_.”

Minhyuk’s eyes brightened for a split-second, recalling a sudden memory, “Oh, _yes_. That was a good time.”

The younger demon’s expression twisted into one of sheer disgust and he scoffed. He reached out a hand to shove the taller demon to the side, “Move out of the way. Some of us are actually tired from working.”

Minhyuk sidestepped, letting Kihyun into their shared apartment. He followed Kihyun into the apartment, letting the door fall shut behind him. He didn’t bother locking the door behind him.

“Are you tired from working, or are you tired from staring at your pretty angel boy all day?”

“I _will_ kill you, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk pouted, finally shutting up and throwing himself onto the sofa.

Thankfully for Kihyun’s mentality and peace of mind, Minhyuk didn’t try to speak to him until much later, when everyone was home— _’everyone’_ being the two of them, with the addition of the two other demons they lived with (Chae Hyungwon, somehow miraculously Satan’s favourite, though Kihyun would never understand why; and Im Changkyun, too sweet to be a demon and too wild to be an angel). But, as soon as Minhyuk opened his mouth again, Kihyun could feel the threat of an impending headache.

“Have you ever tried asking him if he was down to fuck?” Minhyuk asked, leaning against the kitchen table. His eyes were focused on where Hyungwon was fixing himself a quick snack, but he was obviously speaking to Kihyun. Hyungwon ignored them, carrying on with his current task—Minhyuk and Kihyun’s bickering happened often enough for anyone to know to ignore them, whenever they even started to look at one another.

The younger demon furrowed his brows, making a dissatisfied expression at the older man (and his sudden suggestion)—eyes narrowed and lips pursed into a frown.

 _“Yes,”_ he replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. He had too much pride to be so direct with what he wanted—Minhyuk of all people should have known that best. After all, they’d been around one another for roughly the entirety of their lives. “Because that is _definitely_ the best possible way to proposition an angel.”

“I didn’t know you had any qualms against doing things the quick and easy way,” Minhyuk said, shrugging his shoulders lazily, looking entirely too nonchalant. Kihyun suddenly felt the urge to punch him. “I’ve always thought that asking for exactly what you want was the only sure-fire way to get things done. That’s what you always do when I ask you for things.”

Kihyun’s brow twitched in irritation, and he took a deep breath, turning his head away from Minhyuk to calm the burning urge in his mind to reach over and strangle the other demon. Their higher-ups definitely wouldn’t be very pleased with him, if he were to actually strangle Minhyuk. But, to him, he didn’t really care, because fuck the higher-ups, _he_ would be _very_ happy.

“I make you say what you want, because you’re as annoying as Heaven,” Kihyun retorted. There was the sound of shuffling feet passing through the living room, from behind where he and Minhyuk stood. They ignored it in favour of glaring at one another, until a voice made the presence obvious.

“Is Heaven really that annoying, if you like an angel, though?” Changkyun spoke up from behind him. The sound of his deep voice had both Kihyun and Minhyuk jumping in surprise. The youngest demon was shuffling across the living room and heading into the kitchen—likely searching for a snack, after waking from a nap.

_“You—”_

Kihyun turned his body, promptly, finger raised with the intent to threaten to murder the younger demon in cold blood. But, as soon as his eyes met with Changkyun’s innocently sleepy eyes, he froze and his words refused to leave his lips. There was something about Changkyun which made it impossible for Kihyun to want to threaten to murder him in the same way that he constantly wanted to do with Minhyuk.

Changkyun tilted his head, blinking at him, curiously. Kihyun groaned, turning back to point at Minhyuk.

“Have you ever even propositioned an angel?!” he hissed, “What do you know?”

Minhyuk’s brows arched and he pursed his lips in thought for a moment. He must have been faking it, because he tilted his head in amusement, eyes glinting with mischief, all too quickly to have been genuinely recollecting anything. “Yeah, I have, actually. That was a pretty fun time.”

The irritation building in the pit of Kihyun’s _soul_ felt itself deflate slightly at the confirmation from the smug-looking demon. Kihyun should have seen that coming. Shouldn’t have thought any less of Minhyuk and his _damn_ ability. The other demon was always good at figuring out the weak-willed victims—the angels most likely to give into his provocative smirks and enticing words.

If Kihyun were honest with himself, then he could admit that Minhyuk was good at _one_ thing. Other than the foolproof ability of being able to annoy the fuck out of him, of course. The annoying part was somewhat a given, when it came to Lee Minhyuk. But, that _single_ talent that Minhyuk possessed was _seduction_ , because everyone in their unit and beyond knew of Lee Minhyuk’s stunning ability to lure practically anyone into bed with him. Typical of a demon who lived off lust, but there was something unique about the way Minhyuk worked; about his personal, seemingly flawless method of seduction.

For all that it was worth, when Minhyuk set his mind to it, there was not a single person who could reject him when he made to proposition them. Unfortunately, just because they were friends did not mean that the verbal instructions Minhyuk suggested were _actually helpful_. In fact, it was probably more than useless, because every single thing suggested by the older demon seemed to rely on the fact that: a) you were Lee Minhyuk, or b) you were a sex-driven demon who could be comparable to Lee Minhyuk.

Kihyun, very unfortunately (or not because he really would not like to be Minhyuk), did not fit into either of the aforementioned categories, rendering Minhyuk’s advice as absolute _trash_. With valid reason, this time.

So, in a fit of frustration and unreasonable rage from being unable to reason with Minhyuk and prove himself right, Kihyun stormed out of the living room, heading towards his bedroom.

 _“God, you’re so stupid, Minhyuk!”_ Kihyun exclaimed, as he slammed the door to his bedroom shut.

The blue-haired demon pursed his lips into a displeased frown, seemingly taken aback by Kihyun’s sudden outburst. And when he finally gathered himself, seconds later, he raised a hand with slender finger pointed to the door that Kihyun had slammed shut.

Minhyuk turned his head slowly to look at Hyungwon (who blankly stared back at him), tone dictating a matter of fact, “He just said _God_.”

 

 

 

The angel’s nerves no longer existed when he stayed in the presence of Yoo Kihyun, but that feeling of fear around the demon was undoubtedly replaced with slight irritation, or something of the sort. Hoseok was never pleased to be around Kihyun, for every good reason, because the demon never seemed to leave him alone. He was always doing _something_ —whether that involved staring at his ass, or giving him those terribly pretty bedroom eyes in broad daylight (and in the middle of a crowd of their seniors at work).

But, playing around with Hoseok and getting him to snap was _fun_ , to Kihyun. Simply because it meant that he could slowly push the angel into giving into all of the temptations he knew existed. Hoseok seemed so caught up in all of his virtues and the intent to always be _so_ angelic. It was what made Kihyun want to break him down and lure him into giving into every natural desire that he knew even angels had.

They found themselves alone in a meeting room while Hoseok was packing up his folders, and Kihyun was lingering around the room for the sake of lingering. Perhaps, it was more for the sake of bothering Hoseok, but whatever it truly was, Kihyun made sure that it wasn’t obvious. The angel couldn’t figure it out. But, then again, he couldn’t figure out why Kihyun was so fascinated with him to begin with—they were entirely too different.

 _Angels and demons should not associate with one another, unless it is absolutely necessary, and there are no other alternatives provided for the situation._ That was what the archangel Hoseok lived with always said, and Hoseok knew better than to think of Hyunwoo’s words as wrong. The archangel knew the rules better than anyone.

“Why are you still here?” Hoseok asked, folding a piece of paper and putting it into the folder beside him.

Kihyun innocently bat his lashes and tilted his head, “I’m just hanging out.”

The angel dropped his hand, letting the piece of paper fall back to the table, his lips pulling down into a dissatisfied frown at the response. It wasn’t what he wanted to hear (but, he wasn’t sure he would have been very pleased with Kihyun’s more genuine response, either). And for a split second, his patience with Kihyun suddenly dissipated—the patience of an angel suddenly slipping away from him and turning into some form of annoyed curiosity. He shouldn’t have asked, but he couldn’t resist the urge.

“Why do you pretend to be what you’re obviously not?”

Kihyun tilted his head, innocently fluttering his lashes. “Mm?”

Hoseok huffed, chewing on his lower lip and he shifted his eyes to the side.

“I can smell it on you; you’re a demon to the core, but you still continue to insist on walking around in white and feigning innocence to the rest of the world. You know that simply wearing white and acting nice doesn’t _make_ you an angel, right?” Hoseok asked, exasperated.

Whatever it was in Hoseok’s annoyance piqued an interest in Kihyun.

The demon could feel a unique kind of excitement bubbling up from his chest.

The demon’s lips curled into a wicked grin. He leaned across the table, taking Hoseok’s chin between slender fingers, tilting his face upwards and letting their eyes meet. Kihyun’s eyes glinted with mischief. The dark-haired angel immediately frowned.

“Of course I know that,” he answered, smirking. Hoseok made to speak, but Kihyun hushed him—thumb pressed gently against Hoseok’s soft lips. The angel was visibly taken aback by the touch. He immediately hushed.

“But, I do this because, my sweet angel,” he started, the sultry sound of his voice failing to match with the concept of his seemingly innocent appearance, “No one likes demons. But, you like me. _Don’t you?_ ”

Hoseok’s cheeks flushed and he turned his head away, quickly moving away from the demon’s grip on his chin. His hands moved to cover his cheeks, the burning sensation on them feeling too unfamiliar for him to leave it alone.

“What are you talking about?” he responded, brows furrowing. “Don’t be so silly. You’re a _demon_.”

 _As if that was supposed to rule anything at all,_ the demon thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Kihyun rested his elbow on the desk, propping his chin into his palm and arched an amused brow at the blushing angel.

“And your point is?”

“Angels can’t like demons. We simply aren’t made to get along,” Hoseok replied, firmly. It sounded as if he were stating an immutable fact, and Kihyun couldn’t help but smirk at the certainty Hoseok seemed to carry in his tone. The expression on his face contradicted with his words, though.

“Is that a rule?” Kihyun asked, standing up from his seat and rounding the table to stand in front of Hoseok. He pulled the frames of his fake glasses off of his face and pocketing them as he approached the dark-haired angel.

The angel glanced at him, quickly, before looking away with his hands carefully folded in his lap. “Of course,” he answered, brows furrowing slightly as if he were confused with Kihyun’s inquiry—as if he couldn’t tell if Kihyun really _didn’t_ know such an obvious rule regarding demons and angels. “Everyone knows that.”

Kihyun smirked, swiftly catching Hoseok’s chin between his fingertips again, making him look at him. He leaned a little closer to the angel—relishing in pride at the way Hoseok’s eyes widened a little at their proximity. Kihyun stayed inches away from his lips, eyes narrowed flirtatiously. “But, aren’t rules made to be broken, my angel?”

 _“I—”_ Hoseok’s breath was caught in the back of his throat, as he tried to respond to the demon.

Their proximity immediately flustered him, however. He couldn’t string his words together, when Kihyun was so close to him. The dark-haired angel’s cheeks burned with colour and he found himself drawn to staring into Kihyun’s dark eyes—slowly moving closer to him with every passing second.

“Yes, darling?” Kihyun breathed, though he had no intention of actually listening to anything that Hoseok said.

The demon tilted his head a little bit as he leaned closer to the angel with the intent to let their lips meet in a kiss.

And all too quickly, Hoseok seemed to snap out of his little fascinated trance. In a panic, the angel promptly pushed Kihyun away, covering his mouth in shock—finally realizing what he was doing; what he was getting himself into.

Stumbling backwards from the force of the push, Kihyun grit his teeth—entirely dissatisfied. He’d been so close to having a taste of the angel’s pretty lips.

 _“What are you doing?!”_ Hoseok yelped, the tips of his ears suddenly bright red.

And despite his sudden flash of annoyance, the embarrassed look on Hoseok’s face had him feeling entire too entertained with the angel. Chuckling, Kihyun ran his fingers through his hair, glancing back at Hoseok. Sliding his fake glasses frames back onto the bridge of his nose, he shook his head, lips tugged into an amused smirk.

“I was about to kiss you until you pushed me away,” he replied, nonchalantly.

Hoseok seemed to stare back at him in horror.

When he turned and left the room, Hoseok’s hands flew over his own chest, flustered. The angel’s hands nursed his pounding heartbeat with his eyes blown wide in shock. Then, his fingers raised to linger over his lips, where he’d felt the ghost of Kihyun’s breath against his lips.

Smashing his head against the table, the angel whimpered to himself.

_“He’s so evil.”_

 

 

 

Kihyun had a very specific order of who he wouldn’t mind speaking to about all of his feelings within his demon roommates. Quite frankly, between Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and Changkyun, Kihyun would put Minhyuk at the very bottom of the list, which left Hyungwon and Changkyun to listen to all of his complaining about how an angel didn’t want to fuck him. On all other occasions, he would probably choose to speak to Satan’s favourite about all of his problems, because he was older than Changkyun and undoubtedly more experienced in life as a demon.

Unfortunately for him, however, at the given moment that he needed someone to complain to, Hyungwon seemed to be preoccupied with his own problems. And while he carried all the weight of his own issues, Hyungwon certainly didn’t have the time to listen to Kihyun complain (not that the younger demon actually gave him genuine advice when he complained, anyway. In truth, when he chose to complain to Hyungwon, he was just talking to be talking and getting everything off of his chest).

(He heard from Minhyuk that Hyungwon was also pining after some pretty angel. Except, from what it sounded in Minhyuk’s retelling of Hyungwon’s distress, it seemed like Chae Hyungwon was really the type to just set his eyes on the biggest prize and pine after an archangel. And if Kihyun thought of himself as hopeless for lusting after an angel with a strong will to be everything good, then Hyungwon was guaranteed to be eating shit with his goals.)

That entirely ruled Hyungwon out of being a candidate for being the victim of Kihyun’s constant complaining. That left their youngest demon to become the designated victim of the day. Changkyun never seemed to mind listening to him, though, and Kihyun appreciated that. It was simply a matter of _what_ he told Changkyun that sort of mattered.

After all, for some odd reason, they all viewed Changkyun as something similar to a human baby—precious and should not be harmed; exposure to all sorts of wild thoughts included.

Perhaps, that meant that he shouldn’t be telling Changkyun about how he would really like to be screwed senseless, by an angel whom he probably had to _teach_ everything to. _(Damned innocent things.)_

The young demon sat on the edge of his bed, legs folded with a book in his lap (and he was the only demon Kihyun ever knew who actually _read_ —aside from Minhyuk, who liked collecting books for the sake of pretending he read), eyes staring up at him, patiently.

“—that’s _all_ I want. That’s literally it. Is that so hard?” Kihyun finished, sighing loudly.

Changkyun looked up at him, and it was that _very specific gaze_ that Im Changkyun was so capable of, which made him feel like he was saying something extremely stupid. Otherworldly stupid—probably something a human would say. But, in a realistic retrospect, perhaps his words had been a little bit dumb. _Just slightly_ _dumb,_ because what kind of angel succumbed to lustful desires and sex (unless they were that one weak-willed angel Minhyuk seduced)? _Probably not a very good one._

“It’s difficult because he’s an angel, hyung,” Changkyun reminded him, gently. It was far from what he _wanted_ to hear, but he sucked up his irritation and listened to the younger demon speak. “Just like how we sort of have rules of conduct, angels do, too. They’re just a little more anal about their rules, because they have to be proper.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes, “They could be _anal_ about something else, for once. I’d like that.”

Changkyun opened his mouth to speak, but promptly closed it, nodding his head. His fingers played with the pages of the book, as if he were waiting for Kihyun to leave because he was itching to read. _He wouldn’t be surprised if that were actually the case._ “Of course you would.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You tell me,” Changkyun replied. His brows furrowed adorably, seeming honestly confused at Kihyun. “You’re the one who brought up anal.”

“No, that was you.”

“Okay, but I definitely didn’t mean it like you did, though. I’m not Minhyuk hyung.”

Kihyun huffed, “What are you reading, anyway?”

It seemed the change of topic was more than welcome. Or maybe Changkyun really wanted to read (or talk about the book he’d either obtained from the humans, or Minhyuk’s library). Changkyun’s eyes seemed to light up and he raised the book, showing Kihyun the cover.

“It’s a poetry book that my friend recommended to me,” Changkyun told him, smiling softly. “It’s very romantic.”

Kihyun made a face, “We really adopted you from the angels, didn’t we?”

 

 

 

Apparently, angels really did live up to their standard of being kind, regardless of annoying in their lives. In this case, Kihyun was that constant source of annoyance in the angel’s life. If it were him, then he wouldn’t have even looked twice at the angel, if he heard a piercing scream of pain. But, then again, he was a demon and it wasn’t in him to really care about anyone other than himself. That was something everyone knew.

Angels, on the other hand, managed to push aside all of their negative feelings towards people and help them, when they needed a hand. In this very specific case of Yoo Kihyun being an absolute moron, Shin Hoseok was entirely ready to help him bandage up a bloody wound from a stapler stabbing into his finger instead of the stack of papers.

When Hoseok looked up in response to the loud profanity leaving Kihyun’s lips, he had looked like he was ready to scold him for swearing. But, Hoseok’s expression immediately changed when he realized that Kihyun was injured. And if Kihyun didn’t know any better, then he might have thought that Hoseok might have actually used his wings to fly all the way over to him—because _no one_ could run that fast.

Hoseok’s quick reaction surprised him. Kihyun found himself frozen in place, dumbfounded and blankly holding his hand up for Hoseok to dress, while his finger continued to bleed.

His mind wandered.

The last time he’d encountered someone so damn _nice_ was when they first met Changkyun—when his unit of three demons turned into a group of four, on demand of the higher-ups. Shortly after meeting the young demon, they had realized Changkyun was a sweetheart who masked the reason for his demonic state well. That was years ago.

Changkyun was quite easily the nicest demon he’d ever encountered in his entire life—so nice that they ended up teasing him (telling him that he might as well be human, or that they’d robbed him from the angels when he was a baby) to the point that he ran away from home in order to find his ‘real family’.

But, no matter what, Changkyun wasn’t as nice as Hoseok was—he was a _demon_ , no matter how certain Kihyun was that Changkyun was _probably_ nicer than the most wicked of angels. Quite frankly, Kihyun didn’t know how to deal with nice people—whether demon, angel or human.

“It’s okay to cry,” the angel said, softly. His fingers were warm and gentle as he wrapped the bandages around Kihyun’s fingers. He was so focused on being careful with the wound and Kihyun couldn’t help the way his heart skipped a beat at the view of the angel kneeling in front of him, innocently tending to his wounds and… actually caring about him. It set off alarms in his head, but he didn’t know how to deal with the sudden surge of _affection._

“I’m not going to fucking cry because of a _stapler_ ,” he bit out. But, despite his words, he could feel the threat of tears building up in his eyes. Regardless of what _caused_ it, pain was pain—and Kihyun didn’t do well with pain. The demon bit down on his lower lip, eyes focused entirely on the way Hoseok’s fingers carefully dressed the wound.

Hoseok pursed his lips in response, but nodded his head, accepting Kihyun’s response.

But, a shift of Hoseok’s fingers had Kihyun hissing again. The angel glanced up at him. Kihyun averted his eyes.

“I won’t tell anyone, if you cry,” Hoseok said, quietly. Kihyun inhaled sharply, as if it would allow for him to make the tears vanish from his eyes. In amusement, Hoseok’s lips curled into a small smile and he turned his head away.

“Stop laughing at me,” he grimaced, feeling embarrassed. His cheeks flushed with colour, annoyed with himself for suddenly being so weak around the angel.

Hoseok covered his mouth, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he held back his giggle.

“I’m not laughing at you,” he responded.

“Aren’t angels supposed to be truthful? You’re _very clearly_ laughing at me,” Kihyun retorted, pulling his finger back—intently making it obvious that he wasn’t pleased with being laughed at; and especially not by an angel.

Alarm struck Hoseok when Kihyun moved, though. In response to the quick movement, Hoseok’s eyes widened and he reached forward to catch Kihyun’s wrist between his fingers.

“Wait,” the angel said, “It’s not done!”

And as if on cue, the bandages slowly began loosening up and unravelling from around Kihyun’s finger. Hoseok’s brows furrowed when he slid a little closer to Kihyun. This time, it was the demon’s turn to widen his eyes at their sudden proximity. Hoseok didn’t seem to notice how close they were to one another, but Kihyun could practically inhale the scent of the cologne applied into Hoseok’s hair from where he was sitting.

It was usually him who made all the advancements towards Hoseok. And he knew as a fact that the angel didn’t have any ill intentions with his movement, but Kihyun couldn’t help the way his heart suddenly skipped a beat in his chest for some strange reason. The demon’s eyes quickly shifted, trying to look anywhere but at the concentrated expression on Hoseok’s pretty face.

There was something odd about the way Hoseok was treating him—something strange about the way it was making him feel. The bottom line of everything that he ever wanted with Hoseok was simple: he wanted to fuck an angel. Very specifically, he wanted to ruin everything innocent about Shin Hoseok and corrupt him with the teachings of what was pleasurable and _wrong_. At the bottom line of it all, it was clearly defined that all Yoo Kihyun wanted was to have sex with Shin Hoseok.

 _So, then why did the care Hoseok put into doing something as simple as dressing his wounds make him suddenly second guess himself?_ Kihyun couldn’t help but think that _maybe_ this was why angels were perceived to be as so kind and sweet. They must have had some sort of magical power that cleansed people of their horrid thoughts, whenever they were a little too close to an angel. Perhaps, that was it.

(And Kihyun would only later realize the loophole in his logic, because if that were the case, then Lee Minhyuk would have never been able to have fucked that angel he claimed to have screwed.)

Kihyun was completely zoned out and buried in his thoughts, when Hoseok finished up dressing his injury. The angel tied the excess bandages around Kihyun’s finger in a neat bow. Hoseok smiled proudly at his work, until he noticed that Kihyun was staring blankly at him.

“Are you alright?” Hoseok asked, peering at him, curiously. His shining eyes had Kihyun quickly snapping out of it.

“I’m fine,” he managed to say. Bringing his hand to his face, Kihyun covered his mouth, averting his eyes from Hoseok—almost shyly. He cleared his throat, giving the angel a quick glance before looking away again. And he’d forever be embarrassed at the way he had to stammer his words, _“T-thanks, I guess.”_

Hoseok didn’t seem to notice the stutter because instead of laughing him, like Kihyun had anticipated (likely because he had spent too much time with the demons he called his friends), Hoseok’s smile brightened.

“You’re welcome!”

And Kihyun would never understand how anyone could be so kind.

He stumbled out of his chair, rushing out of the room.

 

 

 

“So, you’re saying the angel that you’ve been lusting after tied this _adorable_ bow on your finger?”

Minhyuk sounded so judgemental that Kihyun wanted to lunge across the table and punch him in the face. But, then again, that was a constant feeling whenever he was with Lee Minhyuk. Gritting his teeth, Kihyun made a face and averted his eyes away from the demon sitting across from him.

He crossed his arms over his chest, frowning childishly.

Minhyuk looked like he was going to say something stupid again, when Changkyun appeared in the doorway with a plate of cookies in his hands. Kihyun knew that he heard the entire conversation, before he’d even opened his mouth to nag at Minhyuk for being mean to him.

(Kihyun knew there was a good reason that Changkyun was his favourite demon.)

“Don’t make fun of him, hyung,” Changkyun scolded, taking a seat next to Kihyun on the sofa. He held up a cookie, offering it to Kihyun, smiling at him. Taking the cookie from Changkyun, Kihyun shoved it into his mouth, wordlessly. “Can I see the bow?”

Kihyun pursed his lips, holding up the bandaged finger for Changkyun to examine. Minhyuk watched them from across the room, arms crossed and his expression unreadable—not that Kihyun really cared what Minhyuk thought (or at least, that was what he would continue to tell himself). The youngest demon’s eyes brightened at the sight of the pretty bow tied around Kihyun’s finger—an adorable smile on his lips.

“That’s really cute,” he said, glancing at Minhyuk—almost pointedly. The blue-haired man made a face at the use of the term _‘cute’_ , but he visibly refrained from making any snarky remarks. “It’s a very angel thing to do.”

Making a face, Minhyuk guiltily looked away from him, as if Changkyun’s gaze actually made him feel bad about making fun of Kihyun. And to Kihyun, there was nothing funnier than the soft spot that Minhyuk had for Changkyun, deriving from the time they managed to have the young demon run away from home (because of course, Minhyuk held most of the blame for that incident).

There was something endearing about the way that Changkyun seemed to protect the other demons, even though he was the youngest, and there was something sweet about the way that he seemed to possess so much knowledge about humans and angels—all learned through his books. For a demon, he was so soft and kind on the surface. These were the things that made the demons want to tease Changkyun and what made them insist that he belonged to the angels, kidnapped at a young age and raised as a demon, despite his innocent roots. But, in this moment, Kihyun couldn’t have been any more grateful for the young demon, for being the sweetest and brightest thing to exist in the dreary, demonic lair they called home.

“He stopped the bleeding, right?” Changkyun asked. His voice was soft, gentle and genuinely concerned. Kihyun looked over at the young demon. Changkyun tilted his head at him, “You’re not hurt?”

Kihyun nodded his head, plucking another cookie from the plate in Changkyun’s lap. Changkyun gently pushed the plate of cookies a little closer to Kihyun. “It was just a stapler stab. I’m fine.”

“You’re just flustered,” Minhyuk remarked. “You ran away from an angel.”

“There’s nothing wrong with running away from angels, hyung,” Changkyun quickly told him, shooting Minhyuk a meaningful stare. The older demon made a face, displeased with the remark, and averted his eyes from Changkyun’s. The caramel-haired demon rubbed his back, gently. “They’re very different from us, and it’s understandable to not know what to do in the presence of change.”

“Changkyun’s right. _You_ don’t always know what to do, either. Don’t act like you’re so superior, just because you’re the older one,” Kihyun told him, immediately following Changkyun in defending himself. The older demon scoffed, reaching across the coffee table to take a chocolate chip cookie from the plate sitting in Changkyun’s lap.

Minhyuk ran his free hand through his blue locks, rolling his eyes. He flopped back against the soft cushion of the sofa, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t know if it’s my demon senses or something, but every time I consciously think that I shouldn’t piss you off, I get this surge of energy that tells me to do it.”

Kihyun glared at him, “I’ll kill you.”

 _“Hyung,”_ Changkyun started, tone warning.

If everything went accordingly to plan, and Changkyun wasn’t there, then Kihyun really might have tried to kill Minhyuk. But, _nothing_ ever went according to plan, so he _couldn’t_ kill Minhyuk. _A pity._

They were interrupted when the door slammed open, and Hyungwon stalked into the apartment. There was a dark aura radiating from the tall demon, and all three seated demons turned their attention to him. And, suddenly forgetting about his conversation with Kihyun as another victim appeared, Minhyuk was the first to speak up.

“How’s your manly archangel boy?” _That_ was what Minhyuk affectionately called the archangel Hyungwon was rumoured to be lusting after. Kihyun couldn’t tell what was worse: _manly archangel boy, or pretty angel boy_ —but, if he really took the time to think about it, for even a second longer, regardless of how horrible Minhyuk’s nicknames were, he would undoubtedly conclude that _manly archangel boy_ was probably the worst nickname in the universe. _._

“He’s great. Great at ignoring my entire existence,” Hyungwon replied, huffing out an annoyed breath. Kihyun sighed, burying his face into one of the cushions on the sofa.

 _It seemed both of them were quite terrible at the angel seduction game._ And truthfully, hearing about Hyungwon’s lack of success made him feel a little better about himself.

Changkyun seemed to notice the way he slightly perked up, because the caramel-haired demon flashed him an amused smile, before he got up and bounded off to his room. He left his cookies behind and Minhyuk immediately reached for the abandoned plate, swiping another cookie and popping it into his mouth.

“You both suck at seducing people,” Minhyuk remarked.

“We’re sorry we’re not _you_ ,” Kihyun and Hyungwon responded in unison. The pair looked at each other, before groaning and burying their faces into their hands.

“I’d be sorry that I’m not me, either. Kihyun gets flustered when an angel puts bandages on him, and _you_ have no hope in having your crush even glance at you.” Minhyuk quipped, as if he were recapping important information that _everyone_ wanted to hear. Truthfully, neither Kihyun nor Hyungwon wanted to hear about their lack of success. They glared at the blue-haired demon as he continued to speak. “You both seem hopeless, and I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Hyungwon told him, firmly. Minhyuk snorted in amusement.

“I don’t? But, I’m your senior. Surely, I have to help out my juniors, when they’re being hopeless demons,” he said, tone feigning concern. Kihyun could see Hyungwon clench his fingers into a fist from the corner of his eye (but, they both knew that between the two of them, it was definitely Kihyun who would be more likely to ever actually follow through with a threat of knocking Lee Minhyuk in the face with a hard, solid fist).

“You’re an absolutely shit senior, anyway,” Kihyun quipped. Hyungwon nodded his head, immediately agreeing with Kihyun—and it was rare for Hyungwon to agree with him so easily.

Minhyuk shrugged. He really didn’t care what they thought about his seniority. After all, he only ever used it when he wanted to make a point. The blue-haired demon wiggled suggestive eyebrows at them, “You both sound like you need a little bit of stress relief. Any takers?”

Scandalized by Minhyuk’s suggestion, Hyungwon hissed, _“Changkyun can hear you, you pervert!”_

The older demon covered his mouth, feigning shock and faked a soft gasp, as if he were actually apologetic for having suggested something lewd in the presence of their youngest demon. In any other circumstance, Minhyuk might have been the first to insist on protecting Changkyun’s innocence, but in the current moment, he seemed to value mischief over all else.

“All I asked was if I had takers.”

Hyungwon made a disgusted face at him, and Kihyun whipped the sofa cushion at Minhyuk’s face.

_“I’m not having sex with you, again!”_

(It was enough for Minhyuk to run to his room, cackling.)

 

 

 

Several days later, when the wound on his finger finally healed and the little bow which Hoseok had tied on his finger was no longer of any use, Kihyun found himself awkwardly standing in front of Changkyun’s bedroom door, waiting for the younger demon to return to his room. Or maybe he was waiting for Changkyun to peek out from his room, after finally growing bored of the book he buried his face in. Kihyun didn’t know exactly which he was actually waiting for, but what mattered was that he knew the younger demon rarely left their apartment, and that he needed to speak to him. Quite urgently, but he wouldn’t just barge into Changkyun’s room advice (quite unlike Minhyuk, who had no shame and a very tiny sense of privacy.)

Somehow, it seemed that Changkyun had assumed the role of his psychiatrist, sometime between his meeting of the angel and now. It might have been Hyungwon, because Hyungwon was always first choice when it came down to emotions and similar crap. But recently, Hyungwon was always too busy for him. And seeing as though Hyungwon was also failing horribly at the seduction game, he wouldn’t be very helpful. Changkyun wasn’t the type of demon to actively pursue anyone, but he was a good listener and he was definitely a better source of advice than Minhyuk.

_Anyone was a better source of advice than Lee Minhyuk._

Changkyun emerged from Minhyuk’s bedroom moments later, face buried into a book as he walked towards his room. Kihyun waited patiently for the demon to notice him standing in the middle of the hallway, staring directly at him. It didn’t take very long for Changkyun to peer up at him and blink slowly.

“Can I help you, hyung?” he asked, voice quiet, as he tilted his head and placed his bookmark between the sheets. He closed the book, paying his attention to Kihyun.

Kihyun nodded his head, chewing on his lower lip, awkwardly. Changkyun stepped past him, reaching to open the door to his bedroom. The younger demon offered him as a sweet smile as he motioned for him to come in.

Kihyun followed him, hands folded awkwardly in front of himself.

Changkyun plopped down onto his bed, patting the spot next to him, inviting Kihyun to take a seat. With a sigh, the older demon wordlessly took a seat next to the caramel-haired demon. He reached for a cushion on the bed, laying down on it and making himself comfortable as Kihyun stared down at him.

“So, what do you need?” Changkyun asked, squishing the pillow against himself, and looking up at Kihyun. “Is there something bothering you, hyung?”

Kihyun clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, making a face, “Yeah, I don’t know. I’ve just been feeling a little weird about the whole thing with Hoseok.”

“Hoseok? The angel hyung, right?” Changkyun asked. Kihyun nodded. “What did he do?”

“It’s not what he did,” Kihyun replied. “Or well, he hasn’t really done anything since he tied the bandage bow on my finger. But, I still haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. It’s really weird and I don’t know what’s going on.”

“You can’t stop thinking about the bandage bow?” Changkyun raised an eyebrow, “You can’t stop thinking about the bandage bow, or the angel himself?”

Kihyun paused, for a moment, stopping to think about Changkyun’s words.

For the past few days, he’d been staring at the cute bow on his finger often. At some point, he’d insisted that Hyungwon retie the ribbon on his finger, because he didn’t want it falling apart, after days of wear and tear. Changkyun watched him run to Hyungwon several times in the past few days, worried about the pretty bow on his index finger.  

“Well,” he started, “Isn’t thinking about the bow related to thinking about the one who tied it?”

There seemed to be a knowing glimmer in Changkyun’s eyes, but Kihyun brushed it off. Perhaps, it was just the constant glitter of mischief that all demons had.

“Yes,” he answered. “If you want it to be.”

Kihyun made a face, “What do you mean?”

“You could easily think about the bow without thinking about the angel. You could just look at it and passively think about how cute it looks,” Changkyun explained. “But, that doesn’t seem to be the case here. You wouldn’t come to me, if you were just conflicted about thinking a little too much about a pretty bow on your finger, hyung.”

“You sound like you have it all figured out,” Kihyun grumbled, reaching for a pillow and hugging it to himself. Changkyun offered him a small smile. “So, why do I keep thinking about the angel? It’s really annoying.”

“Haven’t you always been thinking about him, though?” Changkyun inquired. Kihyun tilted his head.

“I mean, I guess. But, it’s usually things like how nice it would be to have sex with an angel,” Kihyun replied. “I’ve been randomly thinking about other things, recently. _Angel things._ ”

Changkyun arched a curious brow, “Angel things?”

“Things that I think your Minhyuk hyung would shrivel at the thought of,” Kihyun clarified, brows furrowing in thought. Changkyun pursed his lips.

“Like, pretty smiles and cuddles?”

“No _‘cuddles’_ , but yes.”

“Does he have a pretty smile?”

“I’ve never seen him really smile.”

“Do you want to?”

“Yes.”

Changkyun looked at him. Kihyun immediately snapped back to reality, eyes wide. “I mean, _no_. Why would I want to see someone smile? That’s such a weird thing to want to see. It’s just curved mouths.”

Changkyun laughed, shaking his head.

“I think you might have something humans call a ‘crush’, hyung,” he told him. Kihyun made a face.

“That’s what Minhyuk always says,” he said. “You’ve been hanging around him too much, haven’t you?”

Changkyun shrugged, tilting his head at Kihyun. “That’s what the humans call it. It’s in the books and everything.”

“Honestly, I don’t even know what that means, but _okay_ ,” Kihyun rolled his eyes, making at face at the response. “Since it’s in the books and everything, you’ve got to know: how do I cure it?”

The caramel-haired demon’s eyes glittered with an amused light and he laughed softly, shaking his head. Kihyun stared at him. “Why are you laughing?”

“You’re looking for a cure?” Changkyun pursed his lips, “It’s hard to say.”

“What do you _mean_ hard to say? Everything has a cure!”

“Not everything,” Changkyun answered. “Some things can’t actually be cured, you know.”

It took several moments for it to click in his head, but when it finally pieced together in his mind, Kihyun immediately snapped his head up to stare at the younger demon. Changkyun blinked as Kihyun looked at him, horrified.

_“Changkyun, am I going to die?!”_

(Changkyun laughed the entire time he escorted a panicked Kihyun out of his room.)

 

 

 

The next time he saw Hoseok was entirely unplanned.

 _‘Unplanned’_ meaning _‘outside of work’_. And _‘outside of work’_ meant that he wasn’t dressed up to look like an innocent human with his fake glasses and all the white sweaters he insisted to wear in the office. He looked nothing the part of the typical innocence-feigning demon named Yoo Kihyun, whom Hoseok knew (and very much grew to tolerate—perhaps, not as well as he would have very much liked to, however).

Somehow, it was almost like there was an unspoken rule that deemed Kihyun unable to appear in front of Hoseok, if he wasn’t dressed in his fake human-like attire. Of course, it wasn’t intentional that Kihyun dressed up for Hoseok. The demon constantly kept himself looking innocent (and arguably angelic) for the sake of his workplace—because Minhyuk had told him that he didn’t fit the look of a normal office worker, if he didn’t play into the role of a typical human. And if he didn’t fit the part, then no one would buy the concept of him being a _skilled_ worker.

He’d just believed Minhyuk, when the older demon insisted—surprisingly enough.

Stemming from that, however, it seemed he’d never seen Hoseok outside of work, before (not that he’d ever taken note of the fact). They never had a reason to see one another outside of work, though Kihyun would be more than pleased, if Hoseok finally gave into his coaxing and seduction. _That_ would give them a reason to see one another outside of work, for all the wrong reasons (all the _right_ reasons, for the demon).

Regardless of the reason, the angel looked absolutely horrified to be approached by the demon in the middle of the street. Perhaps, Hoseok would have been terrified to see Kihyun in any circumstance. That might have been an acceptable assumption, but it was obvious in the angel’s suddenly dimming eyes that he failed to recognize him, immediately. Perhaps, instead of being terrified of _Kihyun_ , the angel was petrified in the presence of a _demon_.

But, in the middle of the street, Kihyun called his name without even thinking twice about it.

The demon usually had a reason to call for Hoseok—an intention to bother him, before he actually spoke. But, this time, he instinctively called for the angel, without even thinking about it. And it would later leave him unsure of how to carry a conversation with the angel. But, in the moment he called his name, Hoseok whirled around, eyes wide in surprise before they furrowed into confusion.

It seemed the angel recognized his voice before he recognized his face, because when Kihyun arched an anticipating eyebrow at him, Hoseok suddenly gasped—his reaction clearly defining his realization. The horror suddenly faded from his features, only to be replaced with the flickering light of confusion.

And somewhere in the back of Kihyun’s head, he might have thought the myriad of expressions flashing over Hoseok’s face in mere milliseconds could have been considered adorable.

“I didn’t even recognize you,” Hoseok exhaled, eyes wide. The angel took a moment to scan him—from head to toe. In any other scenario, he might have teased the angel for staring at him, but in the moment, his eyes couldn’t move away from Hoseok’s face. The demon blinked, hard, before the angel’s eyes finally returned to meet with his. His voice was soft, “Did you need something?”

Kihyun shifted his eyes, the awkwardness finally settling into the space between them.

He didn’t have a reason for randomly calling out for the angel. And he suddenly wasn’t the best at making things up, anymore. The demon cleared his throat, staring down at the ground for a moment. He glanced up at Hoseok, almost nervously (though, he’d never admit that aloud).

“Are you busy?” he asked, before he could think it through.

(Minhyuk would call this bravery, and Hyungwon would call this recklessness. Changkyun probably had some terribly _human_ way of describing it. But, regardless of what his fellow demons would name his actions, Kihyun could feel his conscious screaming at him, because he hadn’t the slightest idea of what he was trying to do.)

Hoseok blinked at him, “Busy?” he repeated. “No, not really. Is something wrong?”

Kihyun shook his head, running his fingers through his neatly styled hair and looked away.

“I’m not doing anything,” he said, trying to brush his words off as casual. There was an unfamiliar feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach—foreign to his mind, and definitely foreign to his body. He couldn’t put a name to the feeling, but it was undoubtedly an unpleasant swirling of something he didn’t like. “I didn’t think I’d run into you in the middle of the street, but I did. So, do you want to do something, if you’re not busy?”

Waiting for Hoseok to respond to him only made that feeling suddenly grow stronger. His subconscious reacted to the feeling, and he unknowingly held his breath.

“Do something?” Hoseok asked, tilting his head a little in consideration. The angel pursed his lips, clasping his hands behind his back and hummed softly, thinking. It only made Kihyun’s nerves spike a little higher. “With you?”

For a second, he hesitated at the inquiry. _‘Who else would it be with, if not me?_ ’ he thought to himself, silently. Kihyun’s brows furrowed, but he straightened out, quickly.

“Yes. With me.”

The angel’s expression barely changed towards his response, but there was a light in his eyes which looked concerned—a little bit doubtful, “Nothing… _weird_ , right?”

Kihyun sniffed, suddenly offended by the angel’s words, “What do you take me for?”

“A demon?” Hoseok answered, truthfully, tilting his head in the opposite direction. The angel suddenly paused. He nodded his head, after a moment’s consideration of his own words. Kihyun felt a sudden strike of endearment in his chest, but he’d never admit it aloud. He’d never admit it to himself.

The demon’s lips twitched and he resisted the urge to crack a smile.

“I’m not going to make you do anything weird with me.” _Whatever your definition of weird is,_ he added, mentally.

Hoseok clasped his hands behind his back, pursing his lips, “Well,” he started. “Archangel Hyunwoo always told us to not hang out with demons, if we didn’t have to…”

Kihyun made a face, “If you want to say no, just do it. Don’t drag your damned archangel into this.”

“Archangel Hyunwoo is very holy,” Hoseok chimed, innocently. The demon rolled his eyes.

“ _Yes,_ of _course_ he is,” Kihyun drawled, “But, he’s not the topic of our conversation, is he? Do you want to do something with me, or not?”

Hoseok flashed him a bright smile.

“Well, what did you have in mind?”

 

 

 

“So, _you’re_ telling _me_ —” Minhyuk started, as he crossed his legs over one another and leaned back against the sofa.

He, Kihyun and Changkyun were seated in the living room of their shared apartment—lounging on the sofas and minding their own business (Kihyun and Minhyuk playing on their phones, while Changkyun kept his face buried into a book which he had been insisting was _brilliant_ for the past week). Or at least, they were minding their own business until Minhyuk decided that he couldn’t stay silent for too long. The blue-haired demon crossed his arms over his chest, wicked smirk on his lips as he stared at Kihyun, who was lying down on the sofa across from him.

At the sound of Minhyuk’s voice, however, Kihyun narrowed his eyes and immediately cut the other demon off, “No, shut up, I’m not telling you anything. I’m never telling you anything ever again.”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, ignoring the grey-haired demon completely, “Yes, go ahead and try, because you can definitely avoid your destiny, Kihyun.”

“You’re not my destiny. What the fuck?” Kihyun retorted, rolling over on the sofa. Minhyuk clicked his tongue.

“Naïve of you, young demon,” Minhyuk replied. Kihyun snorted. “We’re fated to be the best of friends.”

“Demons don’t believe in destiny, you dimwit.”

Minhyuk hummed, feigning a motion of stroking his invisible beard and nodding his head, as if he were some kind of wise, ancient scholar. “I see there is still much for you to learn. Respect is one of those things.”

“We’re literally the same age. I don’t need to respect you,” Kihyun whipped a cushion at him. Minhyuk caught it, easily, and placed it down beside him, onto the sofa.

“Mm, that’s definitely not what the higher-ups would say. The higher-ups wouldn’t be very happy with you being so mean to me, _your senior_ ,” Minhyuk told him, clicking his tongue and shaking his head.

Kihyun didn’t bother replying to him, mentally deciding that speaking to Minhyuk was a waste of precious air. The younger demon crossed his arms over his chest, hugging a different cushion to his chest and closing his eyes. Minhyuk still felt the need to disturb him, regardless. It would be too unlike him to stay silent after Kihyun told him to shut up.

He spoke up again, several moments later, when Hyungwon entered the apartment and joined them in the living room, purposefully sitting down on Kihyun’s legs. The grey-haired demon moved his legs in annoyance, making space for the tall demon on the sofa. He shot him a glare, before Minhyuk stole their attention, again.

“So, you just ended up taking the angel on a—what did you call it again, Changkyun?” Minhyuk turned to look at the young demon who had his face buried into a book. The caramel-haired demon barely flinched at the sound of his name being called, eyes staying glued to the pages.

“A date?” he suggested. Changkyun resumed his reading, almost immediately. Minhyuk smacked his lips, nodding.

“Right, so, you just ended up taking the angel out on a date?”

“It wasn’t a _date_ ,” Kihyun grumbled, despite his insistence that he wasn’t going to be speaking to Minhyuk. “I just went out for ice cream with him. It’s not a _date_.”

There was a silence. The tall demon sitting with Kihyun turned his head, slowly.

“You took _who_ out for ice cream?” Hyungwon asked, suddenly. Kihyun looked at him, before he suddenly realized: he’d promised to take Hyungwon out for ice cream, but they hadn’t gotten the chance to do it, yet. The taller demon looked to be on the verge of pouting, already.

“He took his pretty angel boy out on a date to the ice cream parlor!” Minhyuk snitched, happily.

Kihyun glowered at the smug, blue-haired demon.

“It’s not a date! Think about it, if I took Hyungwon out for ice cream—” Kihyun started.

Hyungwon promptly interrupted, pouting, “You mean… like you promised?”

“Shut up, Hyungwon. I’ll take you another time.” Kihyun huffed, shaking his head at the childishly pouting demon, “As I was saying: does that make it a date? _No._ No, it doesn’t. I’d _never_ go on a date with Hyungwon.”

“But, you’d _definitely_ go on a date with the angel, right?” Minhyuk asked, grinning.

Kihyun groaned, massaging his temples. The grey-haired demon inhaled sharply, before growling lowly, “You sound like you’re craving death, and I’d be pleased to spoon feed it to you.”

Minhyuk’s lips curved into a wicked smirk, “Did you spoon feed the angel his ice cream, too?”

_“Fuck you, Minhyuk.”_

 

 

 

Somewhere between the first time he spent an entire day with the demon named Yoo Kihyun and now, his roommates seemed to catch onto the fact that he had been going out a lot more frequently than what they were accustomed to. Or at least, that was what seemed to be the case, when his roommate (the cute, dimpled, white-haired angel laying down on his bed) finally questioned him about it.

And if he were trying to get any secrets out of Hoseok, then he was far from subtle.

“You’ve been going out a lot, these days, hyung,” Jooheon, his roommate, remarked.

“Have I?” Hoseok asked, turning to look at the other angel, curiously. “Aren’t I the same as always?”

Jooheon rolled over on the bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it, “No. You used to stay cooped up in your room for days, without talking to anyone.” Jooheon paused. “Wait, no. You’d talk to me. You used to only talk to me.”

Hoseok pursed his lips, “I still only talk to you, don’t I?”

“ _Do_ you?” Jooheon made a ‘v’-shape with his index finger and thumb before placing it underneath his chin, feigning thought as he studied the older angel with an arched eyebrow. Hoseok shifted his eyes, unsure of how to respond to the other angel (without admitting that he’d been hanging out with a demon). “Hyung, did you make some new friends?”

“New friends?” Hoseok repeated, tilting his head. The dark-haired angel was cautious with his words, because he knew as a fact that if Jooheon knew about his newfound friendship with a demon, then he would never hear the end of it from the archangel in charge of their household. Jooheon might let him breathe a little bit, but Hyunwoo would never shut up about it, and he wasn’t interested in living a life quite like that. “I don’t think I’ve been hanging out with anyone new. I haven’t met anyone new. You know I really don’t go out very much, outside of when I go to work.”

Jooheon eyed him, suspiciously, “Then, what has sudden changed?”

Hoseok paused, unsure of what to say.

In the grand scheme of things, then perhaps, a lot had changed since the last time Hoseok actually sat down and spoke to Jooheon about his life. And when he really considered it, there were too many different situational outcomes, if Hoseok were to actually tell Jooheon the truth about hanging out with a demon. It wasn’t that he and Kihyun were doing anything outlawed by the higher-up angels, but the simple knowledge of Hoseok being friends with a demon was arguably questionable. Archangel Hyunwoo had always stressed that angels had no business hanging out with demons, anyway. But, the entire household knew that Hoseok worked with a demon—though, they didn’t know about the recent development of seeing one another outside of work.

Jooheon picked up on his hesitance and the potential meaning behind it a lot quicker than Hoseok would have liked.

“Are you hiding something from us, hyung?” Jooheon rolled over on the bed, again. He propped himself up on his elbows, tilting his head at Hoseok. “You’ve never been hesitant to tell _me_ something before.”

The older angel pursed his lips into a frown and he shook his head, “I’m not really hiding anything.”

Lying was never an angel’s strength, and neither was withholding the truth. Hoseok’s eyes practically shook with his nerves, when he spoke to Jooheon. The white-haired angel took note of it, silently. He suspiciously narrowed his eyes at Hoseok, but let it go with a soft exhale as he rolled over on the bed. Jooheon pat the spot on the bed next to him.

“Fine,” he said. “But, remember that you always can talk to me, if there’s anything you’re too afraid to tell Archangel Hyunwoo. I’m always here to lend a listening ear to all of your problems, as always.”

Hoseok chuckled softly, shaking his head, “I don’t think I’ll need it.”

Jooheon shot him a meaningful look, “You’re supposed to say _‘thank you, Jooheon’_ , hyung.”

Hoseok laughed.

“Thank you, Jooheon. I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

 

 

“You look nice,” Kihyun remarked, stepping up beside him with his hands folded behind his back.

Hoseok turned to look at him. He had been waiting for the demon to show up at their agreed meeting spot—it became a regular thing to hang out with Kihyun, after all. He looked Kihyun up and down. The demon made a habit out of dressing as he was normally would around Hoseok, now. A part of Hoseok almost missed the bulky glasses frames on Kihyun’s face and the white sweaters, but he supposed Kihyun was good company, regardless.

“Me?” Hoseok asked, looking down at himself with a surprised look on his face. “I look nice?”

“You always do,” Kihyun replied, glancing at Hoseok’s outfit for a moment, and then bringing his gaze to meet with Hoseok’s eyes. He held the gaze. The angel tore his eyes away after a moment, feeling a little flustered.

Hoseok shoved his hands into his pockets, lips curling into a small smile, “Thank you.”

Kihyun grinned a little, running his fingers through his hair. The demon seemed satisfied with the smile on Hoseok’s lips, because his eyes lingered on the angel’s expression for a little too long. His gaze moved down to where Hoseok’s pretty lips were curled into an adorable smile.

He stared until Hoseok snapped him out of his thoughts with an innocently sweet chiming inquiry.

“So, what are we doing today?”

The grey-haired demon laughed, reaching for Hoseok’s hand; his fingers clasped around the angel’s wrist. He tugged gently to lead Hoseok to start walking down the sidewalk. Hoseok followed him, curious eyes staring at the way Kihyun pulled him along. The demon’s eyes seemed to glimmer with an excitement Hoseok hadn’t ever seen before.

“We’re going to an arcade.”

Hoseok’s eyes brightened.

 

 

 

The arcade was dark, save the bright neon lights from various game machines littered around the room. Kihyun seemed almost too excited to be there, and a small part of Hoseok’s mind thought of it as adorable (but, how ridiculous was it to think of a demon as adorable?). Kihyun dragged him throughout the entire arcade, rambling over the noise in the room about how he _insisted_ that they try every single game out.

Never before had Hoseok seen such a bright smile on Kihyun’s face. Subconsciously, the sight had the dark-haired angel’s eyes seemingly twinkling under the neon lights of the arcade (but, Kihyun wasn’t looking at him to know).

Time flew past them, when they occupied themselves with assorted games—things ranging from an air hockey game (which Kihyun continuously insisted was innocent, friendly competition) to aggressively trying to turn the bulky Pac-Man machine into a competition.

Somehow, playing every game in the arcade (and somehow trying to turn everything into a competition) escalated to threatening to stomp the buttons off of the dancing machines in the corner of the arcade. Kihyun struggled to keep up with the beat, when Hoseok cheekily adjusted the settings on his dance pad quicker than Kihyun could manage to reverse them. The demon was panting heavily when the song ended, but Hoseok’s breathless, blissed laughter somehow made it worth it.

Relief flooded his expression as the song ended, but Hoseok was quicker. The angel innocently reached his foot over to Kihyun’s pad and tapped in another song, quickly starting the game before Kihyun could gather himself and argue against it. Unable to resist the challenge as the song loaded up, though, the demon dramatically let out a scream.

Hoseok giggled at him.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Kihyun shrieked over the music.

He grabbed at the safety bar behind him, desperately stomping on the buttons on the pad. Hoseok laughed, hopping from key to key, easily—it seemed the difference between ‘difficult’ and ‘challenge’ levels were ridiculous (according to the way Kihyun continuously shouted as he stomped on the dance platform).

“I would never,” Hoseok replied, grinning. “Murder is a sin, Kihyunnie.”

“You’re killing me,” Kihyun accused, his steps faltering.

But, the accusation was softer in volume and tone, the sudden pet name making his heart skip a beat. He ignored it, but it still caused him to lose track of whatever portion of the beat he had under control. The demon watched as his side of the screen flashed with continuous red, indicating the missed notes moving up the screen.

Hoseok laughed at him, still happily hopping on his side of the dance pad, “You can’t talk when you’re dying, silly.”

“I’m talking _because_ I’m dying!” Kihyun argued, watching his life bar quickly lose its colour in disheartening chunks.

“You should focus on the game,” Hoseok sang, playfully. “I’m going to win!”

“Of course you’re going to win,” Kihyun huffed, frustrated with the nearly-impossible-for-anyone-to-actually-hit arrows flying up the screen. The demon managed to step on several of the notes—surprisingly able to keep up enough to not actually end the game in a depressing flash of colour which told him to practice a little harder.

He grunted, feet falling heavily on the neon lights on the metal dance pad. Kihyun grit his teeth, trying to keep his balance with the help of the safety bar, “I would like to see you _try_ to keep up with this, after this song ends!”

Hoseok giggled, shaking his head as he stepped on the few final notes. The angel easily turned down the challenge, his eyes twinkling with amusement when he turned to look at Kihyun.

“Nope! We’re going to go play a different game, after this!”

“That’s not fair!” Kihyun complained, collapsing against the safety bar after the final jump on the metal pad.

His chest heaved with every breath he took.

Hoseok stepped off the platform and moved over to stand in front of Kihyun. He smiled at him, eyes glittering (and Kihyun would blame the speed of his heart on the exertion he had just been forced through).

“I’ll make it up to you,” the angel promised, holding out his hand to Kihyun.

Kihyun glowered at him, but reluctantly placed his hand into the angel’s hand. Hoseok loosely linked their fingers together as he tugged Kihyun away from the dancing machines. The demon followed, catching his breath between each step away from the dreaded machines. He made a silent oath to himself that he would never dare to play the game with the cheeky angel again.

“How are you going to make it up to me?” Kihyun asked, when he finally caught his breath and was able to speak normally, again. The angel stepped to the side to let a couple walk past them, before he looked at Kihyun, smiling.

“I’ll win you something nice,” Hoseok told him.

“Something nice?” Kihyun arched an eyebrow, seemingly disbelieving.

The angel was far from deterred by Kihyun’s almost lifeless reaction to his remark. Hoseok gestured in front of him, pointing to the claw machines lining the corner of the arcade. His eyes glittered with that same endearment from earlier and Kihyun couldn’t find it in himself to argue against Hoseok. Hoseok nodded his head, smiling.

“Yes,” he said, tugging Kihyun towards the claw machines. He pressed his face against the glass of one of the machines, letting the bluish light illuminate his childishly excited expression. He peered at the prizes inside the machine, before looking over at Kihyun with an innocent grin on his lips. “I’m going to win you a plush toy or something.”

“A plush toy is going to fix the fact that you tried to murder me?”

Hoseok laughed, “Of course. Don’t be so dramatic! Murder is a sin, remember? Angels can’t commit to sins.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, muttering under his breath, “Yeah, right.”

 _“Oh!”_ Hoseok suddenly exclaimed, stopping dead in his footsteps to point at something inside the glass case. The extremely obvious sound of excitement in Hoseok’s voice immediately caught Kihyun’s attention. Curiosity piqued, the demon stepped forward to peer over Hoseok’s shoulder. He looked into the glass case and furrowed his brows, trying to follow Hoseok’s eyes and his fingers.

“What?”

“He looks like you!” Hoseok said.

Kihyun blinked, confused. “What does?”

“That guy right there!” Hoseok said, pointing at the shark plush toy laying on top of the other plush toys in the machine. “The one with the blue tummy. He looks just like you!”

“You’ve got to be kidding.”

Hoseok ignored him, “I’m going to get him for you!”

“You’re never going to get anything from these machines. They’re all scams,” Kihyun replied, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an unimpressed brow. “They’re practically impossible to get anything from, if you play fair.”

The angel was already busy with inserting a token into the machine, when Kihyun realized that he wasn’t listening to a single word Kihyun was saying. The demon sighed, turning away to survey the rest of the arcade. He had little faith in the angel’s ability to rig the game enough to actually win anything from it. And if somehow he managed, then surely, he wouldn’t be getting that shark toy.

He watched couples across the arcade try to best one another in games. Wherever he looked, it seemed that some human was hanging onto another human’s arm with sweet smiles and lovey-dovey eyes.

He hadn’t really considered the fact that they would be surrounded by couples, when he suggested that they spend the entire day at the arcade. But, now that they were at the arcade and actually surrounded by couples, it made him feel a certain _je ne sais quoi_ about the entire situation.

(But, he’d never admit that this was something close to whatever Changkyun and Minhyuk described as a ‘ _date_ ’.)

 _“Kihyunnie!”_ Hoseok called from behind him, the tone of his voice impossibly bright.

The demon turned around to look at Hoseok, only to see the angel hugging the shark plush toy in his arms, eyes actually sparkling under the neon lights. He couldn’t help the way that his jaw dropped a little at the sight, but before he could speak, Hoseok was thrusting the toy into his arms with a sweet smile on his lips. Kihyun took it, confused.

“Look!” he exclaimed, “He really does look just like you!”

Kihyun picked up the toy, staring at it. The shark was a light grey colour, somewhat similar to the colour of his hair, and it had a soft blue tummy. There was a cute blush sewn onto its face on the apples of its cheeks; it made the cotton teeth seem a million times less frightening. The demon blinked at the toy, several times.

“I don’t see it.”

Stepping a little closer to him, Hoseok laughed, shaking his head at Kihyun.

“Look,” Hoseok started, taking the plush toy from Kihyun’s hands and holding it up to him. “He’s grey, just like your hair, and he’s got these really sharp teeth, because he’s supposed to be scary—”

Kihyun tuned out of the rest of Hoseok’s animated explanation, focusing instead on the angel’s mouth as he spoke.

Hoseok continued to talk, not noticing that Kihyun had zoned out of his speech, completely. The excited way that Hoseok was speaking triggered something in the back of Kihyun’s mind, insisting that the angel was the cutest thing in the world. Kihyun couldn’t argue with his mind’s thought process.

There was a surge of temptation in Kihyun’s mind.

Unable to resist the urge, Kihyun stepped forward and raised a hand to gently tug Hoseok towards him. His fingertips brushed against Hoseok’s jaw, before he was closing his eyes and pressing their lips together, softly. He felt Hoseok gasp against his lips.

It was obvious that the angel had never kissed anyone before, nor had he been kissed. The angel was a little tense, but he didn’t push Kihyun away from him, rather he seemed to melt a little into the press of their lips. He backed Hoseok slowly to the claw machine behind them, letting Hoseok’s back press against the glass case. Kihyun’s hand cupped his cheek, tilting his head a little; a little bit of effort to kiss Hoseok for a just a little longer.

The angel seemed to pick up on it, quickly. He was a little clumsy, but he tilted his head to move his lips with Kihyun’s.

(The demon would never admit that he felt his heart skipping a beat, when Hoseok returned the kiss.)

A little too soon, Kihyun pulled away from the kiss.

The angel looked dazed, when he pulled away, almost as if he was still trying to grasp the situation before them. Kihyun’s lips tingled a little—that fluttering feeling of having just kissed someone—and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the angel’s pretty face.

“You’re cute,” he murmured, moving the hand that had been cupping Hoseok’s cheek to wrap his arm around Hoseok’s neck. Hoseok’s eyes seemed to gleam with a tiny spark of anticipation. Kihyun chuckled softly, shaking his head in amusement. His eyes lingered on Hoseok’s soft, pink lips, and he licked his lips.

The angel’s cheeks flushed with a light pink colour, barely visible under the glow of neon lights. Hoseok mirrored the action, tongue darting out to lick his lips, softly breathing through his mouth. Kihyun’s eyes moved to search Hoseok’s eyes, only to find the angel’s eyes focused on his lips. He smirked, opening his mouth to tease the angel a little bit.

Suddenly, to Kihyun’s pleasant surprise, the angel tugged on his collar and him back into another soft kiss.

He fed into the temptation of Hoseok’s curiosity (that deliciously innocent, wondering look in his eyes, just before he let his lashes flutter and closed his eyes), tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

The angel’s fingers gripped into his shirt, keeping him close, and Kihyun marked a little victory in his mind.

 

 

 

“Jooheon, help,” Hoseok whimpered, throwing himself onto the bed next to his roommate. Jooheon peered up at him from over the top of his laptop, attention being dragged away from his movie, blinking slowly. The white-haired angel took a moment to register Hoseok’s need for conversation, before he snapped back into focus.

“I thought you said you didn’t need my help,” Jooheon said, slowly. “What changed?”

Hoseok whined, pathetically. The dark-haired angel curled up against Jooheon, pouting at him.

“I _know_ that’s what I said,” he answered, “But, I changed my mind! You’re still going to listen to me, right?”

Jooheon sighed, moving his laptop off of his lap and putting it on his nightstand. He wrapped his arms around the older angel, comfortingly. Hoseok snuggled against him, and Jooheon gently stroked his hair. “Of course,” he replied. “Okay, I’m listening. Tell Jooheon what’s wrong, hyung.”

Hoseok exhaled, before he bit down on his lower lip, deep in thought. The angel played with his fingers, trying to find his words. Jooheon waited patiently for him to string all of his words together into a coherent sentence.

From refusing to tell anyone else about his relations with the demon, Hoseok spilled the entire story to Jooheon. He explained every little thing: from the moment Kihyun proposed they spend a day together, to the moment just a couple hours ago, when they somehow ended up kissing in the middle of the arcade—giving into the atmosphere around them.

Hoseok’s cheeks flushed with colour as he recalled the story, and he shyly buried his face into the crook of Jooheon’s neck, letting the younger angel stroke his hair in an attempt to comfort him.

“I don’t know what went through my head,” Hoseok told him, tone slightly panicked. He covered his face with a single hand, his other arm squeezing around Jooheon, as if he could manage to make himself invisible (potentially by trying to absorb himself into Jooheon’s arms). The dark-haired angel bit down on his lower lip, “I just… I didn’t want to push him away, for some reason. And… when he pulled away from me… I just felt like I was missing something.”

Jooheon nodded his head, listening intently as Hoseok retold the story, stumbling over his words as he rambled.

“I felt this strange need to ask him to… _do that_ again…”

The tips of Hoseok’s ears were a bright red colour when he looked back up at Jooheon, waiting for a response. When he realized that the younger man was unsure of whether or not his story was finished, Hoseok cleared his throat and nudged him, gently. “What do I do, Jooheon? What am I supposed to do, now? I can’t tell Hyunwoo about this. He’d kill me!”

“Angels can’t kill, hyung,” Jooheon reminded him, gently. “Murder is a sin, remember?”

Hoseok sighed, suffering. The dark-haired angel peered up at Jooheon, whining quietly, “I just don’t know what came over me! You know me, I’d never usually give into anything like that. It was so weird! It was like he casted some type of spell on me!”

“But, demons can’t really cast spells on you,” Jooheon told him. “I guess, they’re just really good with temptation, or whatever they call it. I don’t think it’s that big of a deal, though, hyung.”

“What do you _mean_ ‘it’s not a big deal’? Hyunwoo would _never_ allow this!” Hoseok argued.

The white-haired angel stroked Hoseok’s hair, trying to soothe the older angel. Hoseok deflated against him, snuggling a little closer for the warmth and physical comfort of the other angel.

“Don’t worry. That’s normal,” Jooheon assured him, nodding his head firmly. “It’s okay. Things like that happen.”

Hoseok looked at him, warily. His fingers gently placed themselves against his own lips, his mind suddenly flickering back to the moment he had given into the strange feeling of temptation and leaned forward to kiss Kihyun. He shook the thoughts away in a panic, before he looked back up, eyes fixing themselves on Jooheon. Jooheon was studying him with curious eyes. The dark-haired angel bit down on his lower lip, again. He blinked, slowly, before he spoke.

“How can you be so calm about something like this?” he asked, quietly.

Jooheon’s expression suddenly turned serious, and he placed his hands onto Hoseok’s shoulders. He looked directly into his eyes, and Hoseok blinked rapidly, confused. Jooheon exhaled, softly, “Hyung, I’m going to tell you something, but you can’t tell _anyone_ , okay? You can’t even tell Hyunwoo hyung.”

Hoseok nodded, eyes wide in confusion.

Jooheon lowered his voice, nervously darting his eyes around the room as if searching for the presence of anyone else in the room, before looking back at him. They were all alone, but Jooheon took caution before he dared to speak. The younger angel swallowed, before cupping his hands around his mouth and leaning to whisper into Hoseok’s ear.

“… I’ve kissed a demon before, too,” he murmured, quietly. As if he were recalling memories that made him a little shy, Jooheon’s cheeks dusted themselves with a pinkish glow and he lowered his eyes, unable to look Hoseok in the eye when he was admitting it. “We’re on the same boat, I guess. I don’t think about it too much.”

_“You have?”_

“Don’t act so surprised,” Jooheon scolded, covering his blushing cheeks with his hands, obviously feeling even more flustered following Hoseok’s surprised outburst. The white-haired angel’s expression was somehow adorable as he stammered out an argument, “We’re the same now, so you can’t say anything about me!”

Hoseok pouted at him. But, knowing that he wasn’t the only angel to have been weak-willed enough to give into a demon was somehow reassuring. Jooheon was kind enough to tell him a secret, just to make him feel better about himself, and it really worked. It made him feel a million times better to know that he wasn’t alone in his silly dilemmas.

But, then, another issue occurred to him, in the middle of his comforting state of mind. Hoseok’s eyes widened.

 _“Wait,_ what did you tell him, after? Did you let him walk you home? Did you ever see him again?”

Jooheon sighed.

 

 

 

“So, you’re telling me that he’s been rejecting you all this time, but you hung out last night and you guys just somehow, magically managed to… make out?” Hyungwon asked, raising an eyebrow as he pulled a potato chip from the bag in his lap. The black-haired demon leaned back on the sofa, crossing his legs over one another. His expression changed into one of deep thought, brows furrowing a little bit as he tilted his head to study Kihyun’s face.

“Yes,” Kihyun confirmed, nodding his head. Reporting back to his roommate about the events of his not-date was mandatory, and Hyungwon was all ears for him (especially because he wasn’t making any progress with his little crush, after all). Hyungwon pursed his lips.

“So, what’s the problem?” Hyungwon asked, “There isn’t one, right?”

Kihyun opened his mouth, before closing it and blinking, almost as if he was realizing something about his confession to his roommates. Hyungwon rested his cheek in his palm, watching him come to the realization for himself. The black-haired demon crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head to study Kihyun’s expression.

“I mean, I guess I just don’t know what to do, now,” Kihyun replied. “Okay, we kissed, but like… what’s the next move I’m supposed to take, now? In the grand scheme of things, how do I progress to my goal?”

“Your goal. Well, the way I see it,” he started, furrowing his brows, “It seems like you’re on the right track to completing that _‘fuck an angel’_ goal of yours. I’d just keep doing what you’re doing, really.”

“You think so?”

“I mean,” Hyungwon pursed his lips, “He went from _‘I don’t associate with demons’_ to being fine with kissing you. I don’t know how much more positive of a signal you need, just to know that you’re actually making some progress.”

“Progress,” Kihyun repeated, mirroring the thoughtful expression of Hyungwon’s face. He supposed that Hyungwon wasn’t wrong—weeks ago, Hoseok would have never thought to spend time with him alone. The grey-haired demon leaned back on the sofa, furrowing his brows in thought. Then, after a moment of silent thought, the demon shifted in his seat to seriously inquire about Hyungwon’s statement, “Do you think that nicknames count for progress, too?”

Hyungwon blinked, surprised, “Well, I mean it depends on what he called you.”

“Kihyunnie,” Kihyun replied, promptly. “He called me Kihyunnie.”

Upon responding, he could see Minhyuk entering the living room, approaching in his peripheral, and plopping on the sofa next to Hyungwon. The blue-haired demon grabbed a cushion, making himself comfortable. Kihyun could already feel the impending headache approaching, despite his serious conversation with Hyungwon. Mentally, he hoped that he could ignore the other demon. Unfortunately for Kihyun, Minhyuk _always_ had something to say.

“He called you _‘Kihyunnie’_?”

“I’m not talking to you, Minhyuk,” Kihyun growled, throwing a cushion at Minhyuk. The other demon (unfortunately) caught the cushion before it could smack directly into his pretty face. Kihyun couldn’t resist the disappointed groan.

Minhyuk made an obnoxious cooing sound, fluttering his lashes at the younger demon—purposefully fueling Kihyun’s irritation. The blue-haired demon grinned, “ _Aw,_ why are you always _so_ rude to me, _Kihyunnie_?”

“I’ll rip your throat out, Lee,” Kihyun hissed, glaring at the demon sitting across from him. Minhyuk smirked.

The blue-haired demon leaned back against the sofa, feigning a dramatic moan, _“That’s hot.”_

“You’d be pretty hot, if you shut up, too,” Hyungwon remarked, rolling his eyes and elbowing Minhyuk in the side. Minhyuk held his side, as if Hyungwon’s jab actually hurt him. The tall demon ignored Minhyuk’s dramatic show of pain entirely. “We’re trying to have a serious conversation, here.”

“A serious conversation?” Minhyuk looked between them, “About Kihyun’s little pretty angel boy toy?”

“When do we _not_ talk about him?” Hyungwon retorted.

_“Hey!”_

“We all know it’s true, Kihyun,” Hyungwon replied, heaving a sigh, “But, I didn’t say it was a bad thing, did I?”

“Yeah, _he_ didn’t say it was a bad thing,” Minhyuk chimed in, grinning.

Kihyun brought his fingers to his temples, pressing gently and closing his eyes; a fruitless attempt to keep his irritation at bay. The grey-haired demon’s eyes flashed when he looked up at his roommate, “Killing you _is_ an option.”

“Calm down there, tiger,” Minhyuk chuckled, nervously, “I didn’t say it was a bad thing, either.”

“Listen, Minhyuk… if you would like for me to kill you, you can just _ask_.”

 

 

 

Progress was progress. The more frequently Kihyun spent time with Hoseok, the more comfortable the angel got to his presence. From barely looking at one another during an entire day at work, Hoseok began to start smiling, when their eyes met. Kihyun felt his heart skipping a beat, when he looked the angel in his bright eyes, but he ignored it.

But, there were some things he simply couldn’t bring himself to ignore. He couldn’t let the little things slip by him, when Hoseok was absolutely terrible at pretending that there was nothing lingering in his mind. He was obvious in every little action he committed to. When he glanced in Kihyun’s direction, eyes watching the way Kihyun’s lips moved as he spoke for just a moment too long, he tore his eyes away a little too late.

Playing oblivious was giving up on a chance of playful teasing.

Playful teasing, however, managed to take itself a little too far, at some point. Tracing back the steps to how they got to where they were was a complicated spiral of messy memories. Somewhere between jokingly pushing one another and laughing at terrible jokes, there was an explicit image of Hoseok almost shyly wiping an invisible something away from Kihyun’s lips, before they were suddenly kissing, again.

Everything seemed to pile up, a little too quickly, but progress was progress.

Somehow, they found themselves alone in a hotel room, all over one another. Hoseok had initiated the first kiss, a shy peck of Kihyun’s lips, because his angelic morals held him back from doing anything more.

But, perhaps, he’d always been a little more weak-willed than he thought of himself because despite the angelic morals which held him back in the first moment, Hoseok had also been the one to wrap his arms around Kihyun’s waist and pull him a little closer when Kihyun moved to deepen the kiss.

And when Kihyun was straddling him against the bed, Hoseok broke the silent, sexual tension between them.

“Kihyunnie,” Hoseok breathed, fingers moving to run through Kihyun’s hair. The demon hummed softly in response to his name being called. Hoseok’s fingers curled into his grey locks, “This is wrong.”

“Is it?” Kihyun asked, softly, lips trailing kisses down Hoseok’s neck. The angel tilted his head to give Kihyun a little more space, wrapping his arms around the demon with a soft, breathless exhale. He didn’t reply. The demon paused, moving away to press their foreheads together, gently, “Do you want me to stop?”

When the angel opened his eyes again, Kihyun could see a gleam of want beneath the unsure nerves shaking in his pretty eyes. And, for the first time in his life, Kihyun felt rationality tug at his heart. His fingers traced against Hoseok’s jawline, his touch feeling soft and gentle against Hoseok’s skin, as if he were afraid to break the angel.

Hoseok’s response was a soft whisper and Kihyun might have missed it, if he weren’t listening entire to Hoseok.

“No,” Hoseok answered, shaking his head a little and letting his eyes flutter shut, again, “No, don’t stop.”

Hoseok’s words drew the path for the following events. Their lips met again in a kiss and this time it was a little rougher than what they were used to—a little hungrier; a little desperate for one another’s touch.

The angel was entirely inexperienced with everything they did, but Kihyun lead him, carefully. His voice was a soft whisper every time he glanced up at Hoseok to make sure everything he did was okay with the angel. It was unlike the demon to be so impossibly careful with anyone, unlike him to take gentle lead, but the angel had some sort of effect on him which managed to change that fact.

(Kihyun developed a soft spot in his heart for the angel.)

The clothes they stripped from one another’s bodies were haphazardly tossed onto the floor in a pile.

Kihyun’s kisses scattered across Hoseok’s body, slowly moving down to where Hoseok’s arousal left a small stain on his underwear. The demon mouthed at his clothed erection, listening to the way Hoseok’s breath left his lips in a raspy moan. The angel threw his head back, gripping at the bedsheets beneath them.

“Does that feel good?” Kihyun whispered, fingers slipping under the elastic of Hoseok’s underwear. He tugged, watching with lustful eyes as Hoseok’s cock sprung out of its restraint. He licked his lips.

The angel nodded his head, a feverish whimper leaving his lips.

A single kittenish lick to the head of Hoseok’s cock had him gasping and squeezing his eyes shut. Hoseok’s hand found its way into Kihyun’s hair, gripping at the locks to ground himself as the smaller man took his cock into his mouth. Kihyun swirled his tongue around the head of Hoseok’s cock before he took his length into his mouth, sucking slowly. Hoseok’s breath left his lips in broken moans, parted lips exhaling breathless sounds.

Between licks and the eager bobbing of his head, Kihyun’s hand stroked what he couldn’t fit into his mouth—so eager to please the angel. Kihyun moaned around Hoseok’s cock when he gripped into his shoulders, blunt fingernails digging into his skin. Kihyun’s lashes fluttered when he stared up at the older man, drinking in the sight of Hoseok’s flushed body wreaked with pleasure; all caused by him.

And when the head of Hoseok’s cock was leaking against his pretty lips, when Hoseok was falling apart under his hands and mouth, Kihyun pulled off of his cock. The angel whined at the loss, and Kihyun interrupted the whine with a kiss to his lips. Hoseok’s lips parted for Kihyun to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Then, when they parted from the kiss, Kihyun reached into his discarded jeans, almost looking guilty as he searched for the packet of lubrication which he’d kept in his pocket. Hoseok sat up on the bed, curious eyes following him, but Kihyun was back to straddling his lap before Hoseok could register why the younger had slipped away from his hold.

He placed the small packet of lubrication into Hoseok’s hands. The angel looked down at the item in his hands, instinctively tearing the packet and letting the cool liquid drip over his fingers. Kihyun licked his lips.

“Hoseok,” Kihyun breathed, softly, fingers closing their grip around Hoseok’s wrist. “Put your fingers in me.”

Hoseok’s eyes widened a little and Kihyun laughed, breathlessly.

“You know nothing,” Kihyun murmured, closing the distance between them in a soft kiss. He pulled away a little, guiding Hoseok’s fingers towards his hole. Straddling Hoseok’s lap made it easier for the both of them. The grey-haired demon nudged at Hoseok’s hands, pressing their lips together, again, before he rolled his hips downwards to take Hoseok’s index and middle fingers, “Like this…”

“Does it hurt?” Hoseok asked, quietly. He stared into Kihyun’s eyes, the tight heat around his fingers spurring on the gleam of lust in his eyes. Kihyun shook his head.

“No,” he replied, biting down on Hoseok’s lower lip, when he caught the angel’s lips in another kiss. Then, breathlessly against his lips, Kihyun whispered, “It feels good.”

Then, almost as if fascinated, Hoseok thrust his fingers into the demon’s hole. Kihyun arched his back, gasping harshly in response. His fingers gripped into Hoseok’s shoulders as the angel continued to fuck into him with his fingers, listening to the way Kihyun’s moans fell from his lips in broken strings of pleasure.

 _‘More’_ , _‘please’, ‘harder’_ —through gasps and moans, Kihyun’s orders drove the way Hoseok’s fingers fucked him as he rolled his hips down to meet with every thrust of the angel’s fingers, until neither could take it any longer.

Anticipation entwining itself with desperately heated bodies and minds, Kihyun pushed Hoseok down against the bed. He let the dark-haired angel’s fingers slip out of his body, a quiet sound slipping from his lips when the sudden lack of Hoseok’s fingers left him feeling a little empty.

Thighs straddling Hoseok’s hips, Kihyun’s eager hands reached to guide Hoseok’s straining dick towards his entrance. He pushed the dark-haired man’s erection against his stretched hole, gasping quietly, anticipation and a unique kind of sexual thrill pulsing through his veins, when he nudged Hoseok’s thick cock against his hole, not yet pushing it in.

 _“K-Kihyunnie,”_ Hoseok groaned, gripping onto the demon’s hips. Hoseok grit his teeth, hissing quietly at the sensation. Kihyun eased Hoseok’s cock into his body, slowly, taking his entire length in a single, smooth motion. Around his cock, the tight heat of Kihyun’s hole had Hoseok’s head spinning. For Kihyun, Hoseok’s cock filled him up so perfectly; the stretch making his jaw slack with pleasure.

They were still for a moment as Kihyun adjusted to his size and the stretch, but there wasn’t a warning before the younger man began to move his hips. Hoseok hissed in response, his breath hitching at the back of his throat, and Kihyun cussed under his breath.

Hoseok found himself captivated by the way Kihyun moved against him, because there’s something so significantly _hot_ about how Kihyun’s body moved like liquid fire—it scorched Hoseok; he loved it.

“Touch me,” Kihyun ordered, desperately fucking himself on Hoseok’s cock.

The angel was quick to obey, a hand leaving Kihyun’s hips to wrap around his cock, instead. His long fingers stroked Kihyun’s cock as his own dick slipped in and out of the demon’s lithe body. The movements were quick, and Kihyun’s lips stayed parted in muted moans; hands clenched into tight fists as he bounced in Hoseok’s lap.

Eager to burst that coil of heat building in the pit of his stomach, Hoseok planted his feet flat on the bed, angling his cock differently into Kihyun’s body. It proved to be a good move, because Kihyun’s eyes were suddenly rolling back in pleasure. He visibly struggled with trying to hold himself together, nearly trembling, as he fucked himself on Hoseok’s cock; breathless gasps and low groans filling the room.

Kihyun came moments later, the overstimulation pushing him over the edge, with his body shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm. His hole clenched around Hoseok’s cock and he fucked himself through his orgasm, trembling with hypersensitive state of his body. Hoseok came inside him, following several more thrusts of his hips.

Spent, Kihyun collapsed onto the angel’s chest, panting softly. When he looked up at Hoseok, he was staring down at him, eyes seemingly filled with affection. Kihyun’s heart skipped a beat and he leaned up to press his lips to Hoseok’s; chaste. Hoseok’s hands raised to cup his cheeks, returning the kiss with a gentle brush of his lips.

Then, following the instinct which accompanied their atmosphere, Kihyun pressed their foreheads together again, letting his eyes flutter shut. He couldn’t help the quiet chuckle from leaving his lips.

Hoseok’s lips tugged into a small smile.

 

 

 

“Jooheon, our problem has escalated,” Hoseok threw himself onto the bed, burying his face into the spot next to Jooheon’s pillow. The white-haired angel’s eyes fluttered open and he sighed, softly.

“You reek of demon,” he declared, “What happened?”

Hoseok remained silent, biting down on his lower lip. He had come to Jooheon for some comfort and reassurance that his past decisions weren’t horrible mistakes that would cause him to be shunned from the other angels, but he couldn’t bring himself to explain. The dark-haired angel inhaled sharply, squishing the pillow against his face and inhaled sharply, as he rolled over on his side and peered at Jooheon.

“I think I did something I shouldn’t have done,” he admitted, meekly. He peeked at his roommate from behind the cotton folds of the pillowcase. The other angel remained calm and simply raised an eyebrow.

“What did you do?”

“I did something bad,” Hoseok said, struggling to expand on his thoughts. Jooheon shifted on the bed, turning to look at the older angel. He fixed Hoseok with a silent stare, before he nodded his head, slowly.

“I’m going to need you to be a _little_ more specific, hyung,” he said.

Hoseok fiddled with his fingers, shifting his eyes to the side, “I might have… done something with the demon boy. Something… a little more than kissing. Just a little.”

Jooheon blinked, slowly, letting the information register in his brain. The white-haired angel took a moment to let it all sink in, before his lips formed a small ‘o’-shape. Hoseok’s cheeks coloured themselves a brighter red.

“You had sex with the demon boy,” Jooheon stated, plainly.

Hoseok squeaked, covering his burning ears with his hands. The angel rolled over on the bed, covering himself with the pillow in embarrassment. Jooheon took his actions as a confirmation to his words. Jooheon studied Hoseok’s expression for a moment, almost pitifully, before he sighed.

Hoseok whimpered, “What if I get shunned from the other angels? What if people find out and no one thinks of me as an angel anymore, because I did something that we’re not supposed to do?”

Jooheon chewed on his lower lip, furrowing his brows.

“… If it makes you feel better,” he started, slowly and quietly. The white-haired angel searched the room, seemingly trying to assure that they were alone, similarly to the first time Hoseok had freaked out to him about his relationship with the demon. Jooheon cleared his throat, but his voice dropped to a whisper, “… you’re not alone.”

Hoseok’s eyes widened in surprise and he shot up in bed, looking at Jooheon, “What?”

“We can’t tell Archangel Hyunwoo,” Jooheon immediately said. Hoseok blinked at him, confused. “You can’t tell Hyunwoo hyung about this. If you tell Hyunwoo hyung about me, then I’m going to tell Hyunwoo hyung about you.”

Hoseok shook his head, intensely, “Hush, I’m not going to tell him!”

Jooheon grabbed one of the plush toys sitting on his bed and played with the toy, thinking to himself, silently. He took a moment before he found the words to speak, again.

“What happened?” he asked, “You… agreed to it, right?”

Hoseok nodded, meekly, “Of course… Kihyunnie’s a good person, really. He… he wouldn’t do anything that I wouldn’t want. Not all demons are evil like they tell you in the textbooks, you know.”

Jooheon’s expression softened. He ran his fingers through his hair, nodding his head, “I know. Some of them are really good people, I know. I just want to know why you gave into him, specifically him. You know I won’t judge you—we’re flying with the same wings, you know?”

The older angel bit down on his lower lip, pondering Jooheon’s question for a moment. He was silent for a moment, letting himself really think about Jooheon’s inquiry. _Specifically Kihyun? Why was it specifically Kihyun?_

He didn’t really know, in all honesty.

He blindly grasped at words, trying to figure out how to explain why every moment with Kihyun felt so raw and real—why it had been so easy to give into the demon.

“He makes me feel this…” Hoseok’s voice trailed off as he gestured vaguely with his hands, making a face. “He makes me feel this sort of temptation that I never knew I was capable of feeling. It’s really weird—nothing quite like anything I’ve ever felt before—and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“Then, wouldn’t it just be best to avoid him?” Jooheon asked, tilting his head and blinking at Hoseok. “If he makes you feel this every time you see him, then you’re going to be giving into that temptation every time you see him. When I was still associating with that demon, that’s what it sort of felt like for me, too. He was really good to me, but we decided it would be better to just keep away from one another, because casual hookups wasn’t worth the existential crises. And if you’re going to freak out about your purity every time you come back, then… is it worth it?”

Hoseok shifted, eyes unable to meet with Jooheon’s.

“I still do want to see him,” he replied, softly. “I don’t want to just… avoid him for the rest of our lives.”

Jooheon’s eyes softened, “Oh… _oh_ , you like him…”

“I didn’t say that!” Hoseok’s cheeks flushed as he wrung his hands together. The angel averted his eyes, staring at the bedsheets pooled around his legs. “… I didn’t say that.”

Jooheon shifted, sitting on his knees and studying Hoseok for a long moment, silently. The white-haired angel tilted his head, considering, before he reached for Hoseok’s hand and took it into his own. He squeezed it, gently.

“You didn’t say it,” he said, his voice ever so soft and comforting, “I know you didn’t. But, you do, don’t you?”

 

 

 

“You’re glowing like a champion, but you also look like the saddest piece of shit in the world,” Minhyuk remarked, when Kihyun opened the door to Changkyun’s bedroom and walked in, wordlessly. “What happened?”

Kihyun threw himself onto the sofa across from Changkyun’s bed, “Why are you in here?”

“I’m always in here,” Minhyuk answered, simply. The blue-haired demon shifted on the bed, sitting up halfway and supporting his body with his elbows, “So, tell me, what’s got you glowing like a champion and what’s got you looking like the saddest loser in the world, hmm?”

Changkyun rolled his eyes, nudging Minhyuk with his elbow, “Were you looking for me, hyung?”

Kihyun chose to ignore Minhyuk, instead giving his attention to Changkyun. The grey-haired demon flashed a small grin, nodding his head at the younger. Minhyuk frowned, but Kihyun ignored it entirely.

“Yeah,” he replied, “I wanted to talk to you about those feelings you were going on about last time.”

“Feelings?” Changkyun tilted his head, curiously. It took a moment for the younger demon to recall their previous conversation, but when he did, his eyes brightened and his lips parted in a soft _‘ah!’_ sound. “You mean when I said you had a crush and you thought you were going to die?”

Kihyun cleared his throat, nodding his head.

“I had sex with the angel,” Kihyun said, shrugging as if it were nothing, “He finally gave in and we fucked, today.”

The simple statement captured the undivided attention of both demons sitting on the bed.

Both Minhyuk and Changkyun looked at him, eyes wide with curiosity and a strange glimmer of anticipation. They folded their hands together in their laps, waiting for him to continue his statement. When they realized that Kihyun wasn’t intending on really expanding on his experience, though, they leaned forward and spoke in unison, _“And?”_

“I feel strange,” Kihyun said, finally. Minhyuk blinked in confusion. Changkyun tilted his head.

“Strange, how?” Changkyun asked, “What do you mean by strange, hyung?”

Kihyun pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek, thinking. _He wasn’t really sure how he felt._

“I’ve said for months that all I wanted to do was fuck an angel,” he started, hesitant to string his words together. He took care in trying to make his mind transparent, but he struggled to piece his words together as a true representation of his mindset. The grey-haired demon made a face, “And now that I’ve done it, I feel accomplished… but, at the same time, I feel really strange about it. It’s almost as if there’s something else there and I don’t know what it is.”

Changkyun nodded his head, gesturing for Kihyun to continue speaking. The older demon made a face, but continued to explain himself to Changkyun (and Minhyuk).

“I don’t know how describe how I feel, now. I just feel…” Kihyun vaguely gestured to the space in front of him, unsure of how to continue his sentence. “Empty, I guess.”

Minhyuk draped himself over Changkyun’s shoulder, tilting his head at Kihyun.

“Empty?” he repeated, tone seemingly coloured with disbelief. “Jeez, how big was his dick?”

Groaning, Changkyun shrugged Minhyuk off of his shoulder. The youngest demon grabbed the pillow beside him, squished it against Minhyuk’s face and pushed him down onto the bed. Changkyun kept a hand over the pillow, keeping Minhyuk pressed against the bed, as he turned his attention back to Kihyun. The caramel-haired boy flashed a small, apologetic smile in Kihyun’s direction.

“Sorry,” he said, grimacing as Minhyuk groaned lowly from underneath the pillow, “Don’t mind him. You know how he is. What were you just saying?”

Kihyun exhaled, “Does he have to be here?”

“I mean, well, he kind of lives here,” Changkyun answered, timidly.

Kihyun closed his eyes, resisting the urge to make a snarky comment at the sweet demon, “Can he leave your room so that we can talk, at the very least?”

From underneath the pillow, Minhyuk made a muffled sound, suspiciously sounding like _‘I’ll shut up, don’t make me leave’_. Changkyun shot a doubtful look at Kihyun, and then back at the pillow covering Minhyuk’s face. He picked up the pillow, peering at the blue-haired demon’s face.

“Do you promise to stay quiet and just listen?” Changkyun asked, softly. Kihyun massaged his temples, resisting the urge to sigh for the hundredth time since he’d stepped into Changkyun’s bedroom. Minhyuk nodded his head at Changkyun, and the younger demon glanced at Kihyun, “He says he’ll stay quiet.”

 

 

 

A long retelling of everything he and Hoseok did together made it apparent to Changkyun that Kihyun seemed to hold more than just lustful feelings towards the angel. The proposal was met with immediate denial, and claims that the entire idea was absolutely ridiculous— _impossible, even_. But, with insistence, it took extensive convincing for the demon to accept the concept for himself and _listen_ to what Changkyun had to say about his situation. But, whether entirely convinced or not, Kihyun found his mind riddled with confusion and stress.

_How could this have happened? When did it all happen? How did he even manage to develop feelings for an angel?_

The grey-haired demon paced in circles around Changkyun’s bedroom, as if it would ease the confusion. It didn’t, yet he continued to circle the room. Changkyun watched him, while Minhyuk remained covered by the pillows which Changkyun had stacked on top of him.

“We said we’d see each other again, today,” Kihyun remarked, running his fingers through his hair. There was a clear annoyance radiating from his every movement. Perhaps, it was annoyance at himself. “Later today.”

Changkyun watched him—eyes carefully following the older demon, a little bit of concern in his eyes. Kihyun kept his eyes on the floor as he continued to walk in circles, though.

“Why am I going to see him, anyway?” Kihyun huffed, pacing around the room. Conflict riddled his mind, but he couldn’t work it out for himself. He folded his hands behind his back, exhaling in a loud huff, “I shouldn’t go, right? There’s no reason to see him, right? I got what I wanted, there’s no reason to see him anymore.”

Changkyun frowned, shaking his head. The younger demon got up from the bed to place a hand on Kihyun’s shoulder. He nudged him, gently, “You’re not just going to throw everything away, are you?”

“What did we even have, anyway?” Kihyun sighed, “There’s nothing between us. I wanted sex with him, and I got it. There’s nothing left. I should just quit my job while I’m at it and never see him, ever again.”

“That’s not true,” Changkyun said, softly. “And you shouldn’t just quit your job, either, hyung. You can’t just let feelings dictate your entire life. Besides, what’s avoiding him going to solve?”

Miserably, Kihyun ran his fingers through his hair. He groaned, “Why do you have to be logical with me?”

“He’ll be heartbroken, hyung,” Changkyun said. Kihyun sighed, shaking his head with a frown.

“We don’t even know how he feels about me,” he replied.

“He had sex with you,” Changkyun pointed out.

“Yeah, what does that mean?” Kihyun asked, “I wanted to have sex with him all this time but, that never dictated that I liked him or anything. We can’t just make assumptions—sex doesn’t tell me how he feels about me.”

“He’s an angel. I’m sure their morals are significantly different from ours, when it comes to getting laid.” Changkyun frowned, “You might have just wanted sex with him at first, but hyung, you have… you genuinely have feelings for him, now. It’s not fair to him, nor to you, to just throw it all away.”

Kihyun fell back on a chair, groaning. He buried his face into his hands, “So, I like him. I do. I really fucking like him—I like the stupid angel boy with the stupidly adorable smile, who knows absolutely nothing. But, so what? What about it? I’m a demon and he’s an angel. It worked out _once_ in my favour, but it’d never work out in the long run. Everyone knows that. Angels can’t like demons. We simply weren’t made to get along.”

“Who told you that?” Changkyun asked.

Kihyun halted in his steps, turning to look at Changkyun with a silent stare. Then, he turned away, staring at the ground, “Hoseok did. Said it just like he was reciting some damned angel rulebook to me.”

Running his fingers through his hair in exasperation, Kihyun grimaced, “I should just stop complaining to you guys and go sulk in my room.” He glanced to the two demons on the bed, “Sorry for interrupting whatever you guys were doing.”

Then, he turned to leave the room, eyes downcast with the weight of the stress and negativity in his mind.

“Kihyun, wait,” Minhyuk called. The grey-haired demon whirled around, narrowing his eyes at the older demon, who was now sitting up on the bed.

“If you’re going to say something stupid, I’ll really kill you this time,” Kihyun threatened, narrowing his eyes. Minhyuk shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

“No,” he replied, fixing Kihyun with a serious stare. It had been a long time since he had seen any sort of seriousness in Minhyuk’s eyes. “I just wanted to say that I think you should stop sulking here and just go and tell him that you like him. I mean, we’re demons and we’re always _‘fuck the rules’_ and shit, so I don’t think you should be so worried about the angel’s rules. Yeah, it might be hard, because you’re completely different, but what’s standing him up going to do? You might be completely different, but, I think you both share that same crazy trait where you like each other a lot,” he paused. “I’m not romantic like the guys in Changkyun’s books or anything, but in my opinion, I think that’s something worth chasing. Don’t give up on your feelings without trying, first—you never know if he’s willing to give it a shot, either.”

Kihyun stared at his hands, unable to respond. Then, after a moment, Minhyuk continued to speak.

“Go to him, Kihyun,” Minhyuk urged, “Don’t play with someone’s feelings and leave them all alone in the end. He’s going to wait for you, and you shouldn’t destroy his hopes. You’re probably the best demon he’s ever met in his life. If you like him, then, don’t leave him alone. Just go to him.”

The grey-haired demon glanced up at him, “Should I?”

Minhyuk nodded firmly and offered Kihyun an encouraging smile, “Go. If you want him, go after him.”

It seemed to spur a confidence in the demon, because Kihyun promptly adjusted his clothes and his hair. The grey-haired demon glanced at himself in the mirror, taking a deep breath, decidedly intending to leave the apartment again.

Kihyun exhaled—a nervous breath.

“Wait, how do I look?”

He glanced at his roommates; Changkyun gave him a quick thumbs-up. He turned on his heel, before quickly halting dead in his tracks. He took another step and decided against leaving without saying what was on his mind.

“Hey, Minhyuk?” Kihyun called, pausing in his steps. The blue-haired demon glanced in his direction.

“Yeah? What’s up?”

Kihyun grimaced, taking a breath, “ _Thanks_ … thanks for saying something smart for once.”

Minhyuk grinned, throwing himself back on the bed, arms spread out like a demon starfish and into the pile of pillows which Changkyun had tried to suffocate him with. He nodded his head, happily.

“Anything for my best friend.”

 

 

 

“Hoseok!” Kihyun ran after the angel, desperate to grab his attention before he turned to cross the street, away from the café they usually met up at. The angel was leaving—likely because Kihyun had taken too long to make his decision to show up. Kihyun desperately tried to catch up to him and grasp for his attention. His footsteps were loud, rough against the pavement, and earning himself the attention of several confused passersby.

The angel turned on his heel, searching for the sound of Kihyun’s voice. Kihyun nearly ran into him, failing to halt dead in his tracks before he crashed into the angel. Hoseok caught him—careful arms wrapping around his waist.

“Kihyunnie,” Hoseok said, sounding somewhat surprised—a little awestruck to have the demon in his arms. The demon glanced up at him, not moving from Hoseok’s arms. He wrapped his arms around the angel’s neck, instead, staring up into his eyes. Hoseok blinked, a small smile on his lips when his eyes met with Kihyun’s, “You’re really late. I thought you weren’t going to come at all.”

He didn’t have the heart to tell the angel that he had initially planned on not showing at all. Kihyun locked his hands together behind the taller man’s neck.

“I like you,” Kihyun said, abruptly. He stared into the angel’s eyes, searching for a reaction. “I like you, Hoseok. I like you a lot, and I don’t know what to do with myself.”

In one another’s arms, in the middle of the street, the confession seemed almost a little too sudden. Kihyun bit down on his lower lip, unsure of what to make of the slightly confused expression on Hoseok’s face.

“This is weird, isn’t it?” Kihyun asked, suddenly feeling insecure. The demon’s eyes tore themselves away from Hoseok’s—timid and unsure. He grit his teeth, “I know that angels and demons… we’re not made for liking each other. That’s not what we were meant for, but how do I stop? Tell me that we could try to work it out, or something. I don’t know what to do, if we can’t try. What am I supposed to do about how damn infatuated I am with the angel boy who knows absolutely nothing?”

Hoseok brushed his hair out of his eyes with his fingertips, the movement seemingly hesitant. He remained silent for a moment and the nerves in Kihyun’s mind had him spinning with pathetic anxiety. The angel searched for direct eye contact with Kihyun, again, before he spoke.

“What am I supposed to do with all the feelings I have for the pretty demon, who seems to know everything, but can’t figure out his heart?” Hoseok asked, softly. There was a small smile on his lips.

Kihyun glanced up, surprised, “You think I’m pretty?”

Hoseok laughed, quietly.

“I think you’re beautiful.”

A little hopeful, Kihyun’s fingers unwound themselves from the tightly clenched grip on his own hands, slipping to card them through the back of Hoseok’s dark locks.

“… So, you like me, too?” Kihyun asked, hesitant and all too hopeful; eyes bright and just a little _expectant_ , “It’s not just because we had sex? You really do like me for who I am?”

Hoseok’s cheeks flushed, but he nodded his head. He squeezed his grip around Kihyun’s waist, just a little tighter.

“Angels aren’t supposed to lie,” he replied, almost shyly. He knocked his forehead against Kihyun’s, a timid smile on his lips. A part of Kihyun’s heart found itself softening. “I really do like you, Kihyunnie.”

And for the first time in his life, Kihyun felt his heart flutter in his chest—a foreign, ticklish feeling that seemed to warm his entire body. The demon bit down on his lower lip in a fruitless attempt to hold back the stupidly infatuated smile from spreading across his lips.

“We can try to make this work, right?” he asked, nervously curling his fingers into Hoseok’s hair. “I know that this isn’t by any means a traditional kind of relationship between angels and demons, but… as long as we try, and as long as we like each other, there’s nothing wrong with it, right?”

Hoseok’s lips tugged into a small smile. He nodded.

“Archangel Hyunwoo always said that happiness is the purest form of anything an angel can achieve,” Hoseok said. His eyes met Kihyun’s, “… and you make me happy.”

Kihyun’s heart burst—the fluttering warmth exploding into fireworks in his chest. The demon buried his face into Hoseok’s chest, ignoring the strange looks from the strangers around them. He couldn’t help the smile on his lips.

 _You make me so happy,_ he thought. And he didn’t need to say it for Hoseok to know; the glimmer of bliss in the angel’s eyes showed he knew.

(And he doesn’t need to ask for the kiss Hoseok presses to his lips, either, because maybe, _just maybe_ , his little angel was starting to learn a little more.)

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i can be found on twitter @yuseokki - kudos and comments are appreciated! ♡  
> p.s. take a shot every time kihyun threatens to kill minhyuk.


End file.
